


Todella vanhaa paskaa minkä löysin mun drivestä

by Merda_Ipsum_Scriptis



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Paskaa, hauki on kala, huonoa paskaa, kuhan löysin, vanhempi kuin beetlehem
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merda_Ipsum_Scriptis/pseuds/Merda_Ipsum_Scriptis
Summary: nuori vähän tyhäm poika tapaa pitkän tumman muukalaisen baarissa. Alkoholia nautitaan ja sitten iimplikoidaan oanemista mutta kuinkas sitten käykää....





	Todella vanhaa paskaa minkä löysin mun drivestä

**Author's Note:**

> Yhden ropen pohjilta tehty nopee räkäsy niiltä ajoilta kun työskentelin puhelinmyyjänä. Voisi kutsua tilaustyöksi koska "lopputuote" meni ylppärilahjana yhdelle pelaajalle. Paskaahan tää(kin) on, ei toi nicci turhaan ole "paska joka on kirjoitettu", mutta oli ihan hauskaa pelatessa ja todella repskops kirjoittaessa. Nykyään facepalmaan lukiessa mutta hakuna matata
> 
> Ei ole jaksettu oikolukea

 

 

  
Olen Séan Marcel ja tämä on tarinani.

Vuoden 1988 lokakuu. Tuuli, joka kiusasi minua oli kylmä ja ilkeä, heitti jäisiä pisaroita niskaani kaupungin kattojen varjoista silloin kun en sellaista osannut odottaa. Palelin ohuessa paidassani ja farkuissa, en ollut tajunnut pukea kunnolla päälle paetessani.  
Suin platinanvaaleita hiuksiani enemmän sotkuun kuten oli tapana, kohtalaisen varmasti olisin käyttänyt lakkaa tai geeliä jos sellaista vain olisi ollut tarjolla. Ainakin jos normaalisti olisin ollut matkalla baariin mutta tällä kertaa… Olin vain juossut ensimmäisen tavarajunan vierellä kunnes pääsin hyppäämään kyytiin.   
Mitäkö olin paennut? Kuolemaa. Tavallaan olen orpo, asuin isoisäni kanssa kaupungissa jotta saisin kunnollisen koulutuksen. Jakov-pappa kaitsi minua hyvässä ja pahassa, olemaan kunnollinen ja tunnollinen, käymään kouluni loppuun kunnialla. Ei minusta koskaan ollut sen enempiä lukumieheksi niinpä olin vain suoraan hakenut kauppakouluun ja viihtynyt siellä.  
Tänään sitten, olin lähtenyt koulusta kotia kohden mutta jo ennen kotikadulle kävelyä aavistin jonkin olevan huonosti. Syyttäkää vain jotain kaukaista pohjoista esi-isää tästä kuolemanvaistosta mutta asiat tosiaan olivat huonosti. Ambulanssi seisoi rapun oven edessä ja paareilla makasi rigor mortiksen kourissa rakas kääkkänä. Vanhus oli saanut jonkun kohtauksen yksi ollessaan ja kuollut sitten siihen.

Tätä minä en ollut kestänyt, olin juossut saman tien pois paikalta jossa muistot olisivat kipeimmät kestää. Kotikaupungin laidalle ja junaan, ei väliä minne, kunhan vain saisin välimatkaa. Seuraavalla pysäkillä jäin pois ja tästä nimettömästä suurkaupungista löysin itseni uhmaamasta luonnonvoimia.  
Olin jollain siirtolaisten köyhälistöalueella, ja usko pois tiedän niistä kaiken.   
Kaukaisuudessa yltyvän tihkusateen harson lävitse vilkkui neon-kyltti. En erottanut siitä kuin etelä-amerikkalaisen lohikäärmeen kuvan ja tervetulleen sanan ”baari”.  
Astuin ovesta sisään vaikkei se kaikkein ystävällisimmältä näyttänytkään, sisällä oli kuin missä hyvänsä räkälässä. Ilma sakeana savusta ja heikot lamput luomassa hämärän, ei sillä että kukan täällä oikeasti olisi halunnut nähdä eteensä, rätisevä tv nurkassa jonka ympärille kokoontuneet vakiojuopot seurasivat jotain urheilua. Heiltä, eikä sen pahemmin baarimikolta, ei herunut huomiota minulle mutta se oli tasan vain sitä mitä halusinkin, juoda pääni täyteen rauhassa. Suunnistin tiskille ja tilasin juomani, juomamestarin sen vihdoin kaadettua siirryin istumaan mahdollisimman kauas televisiosta seuralaisineen. Baaritiskin viimeinen pätkä tarjosi oivan paikan, edes baarimikko ei haahuillut siellä päin ellei viittaillut uutta juomaa. Mitä olinkin likimain pian tekemässä aloittelevan viskin väkevyyden sujahtaessa kurkustani alas kuin Niagaran putoukset tynnyrissä laskeva mies – ensin näkyvissä ja sitten hävinnyt iäksi. Kuitenkin baarimikkoa viittelelöivä käteni pysähtyi kesken liikkeen räkälän oven avauduttua. Sisään astui pitkään nahkatakkiin pukeutunut mies, hänen tummat laineikkaat hiuksensa kimmelsivät sadepisaroista. Vaatteensa olivat rähjäiset mutta tavalla joka viittasi enemmänkin muotisuunnittelijaan saksien kanssa kuin oikeaan elintasoloukkuun. Vieraan kasvoista ei ensi alkuun saanut selvää sillä tällä oli suojanaan isot mustat aurinkolasit, jotka vääristivät kasvojen piirteet. Sen kuitenkin näin, että tulokas ei ollut huononnäköinen, päinvastoin. Pelkästään leuan muoto kiehtoi enemmän kuin moni nainen tai mies koskaan ennen, ja tosiaan, olin vilkuillut miehiä ennenkin vaikken koskaan ollutkaan uskaltautunut lähestyä heitä samalla lailla kuin niin sanottua kauniimpaa sukupuolta vaikkakin tuo mies pisti senkin määritelmän uusiksi.   
Ei siinä mitään, oli minulla tyttöystäväkin ollut mutta se ei kestänyt pitkään. Jakov pisti meidät eroamaan koska tyttö ei ollut juutalainen. Tarpeeksi pitkään suhde oli kyllä kestänyt, että saatoin liittyä poikarinkiin kehuskelemaan kokemuksillani, jotka eivät kyllä niin määrättömän mieltäräjäyttäviä olleet olleet kuin ikäiseni olivat hypettaneet.   
Vapauduin uuden tulokkaan luomasta lumouksesta ja viitoin baarimikolta oluen hölmönnäköisesti ilmaan jääneellä kädelläni. Tuijotin tiiviisti tiskiin toivoen ja peläten, että hän istuutuisi viereeni mutta en kehdannut katsoa. Olisin kuitenkin jäänyt tuijottamaan suu auki ja kuola valuen.

En tiedä mikä jumala sai hänet istuutumaan minun tiskinpätkälleni vajaan metrin päähän mutta ei sillä, että olisin ollut kovin uskonnollinen toisin kuin…Toisin kuin edesmennyt isoisäni. Huh, tiukempaa juutalaista sai hakea, voin väittää kasvaneeni kipa päässäni. Se, että äitini päätyi raskaaksi ei-juutalaisen toimesta ja vieläpä naimattomana oli varmaankin ollut syy Jakovin ensimmäiseen sydänkohtaukseen.  
Isoisän tiukkapipoisuus oli kyllä varmaan toinen syy miksen ollut koskaan lähestynyt miehiä sen enempiä. Naiset Jakov ymmärsi jollain tasolla syvällä mielensä sopukoissa, nuorilla miehillä on haluja ja tarpeita ja niin poispäin mutta nyt...Nyt hän oli kuollut…Kuulosti aivan hirveältä mutta nyt kun hän oli kuollut ei minun tarvinnut tuntea huonoa omaatuntoa vieressä istuvan miehen vilkuilusta…

Piirtelin kuvioita tuopin huurteeseen kunnes sain mitä epäluonteenomaisimman ajatuksen: liittyisin tumman muukalaisen seuraan tai pyytäisin häntä minun seuraani!  
Oli pakko toimia heti ennen kuin perääntyisin. Nousin paikaltani ja etenin tuon vaivaisen metrin kuin sotilaat Vietnamissa, laskin tuoppini tiskille ja koitin nojailla tiskiin näyttäen siltä kuin tekisin sitä usein. En tiedä miten hyvin onnistuin mutta ainakin sain hänen huomionsa. Mies kääntyi hieman ja laski aurinkolasejaan niin, että näin ihmeellisimmät silmät ikinä. Tai eivät ne varmaan muiden mielestä niin merkillepantavat olleet mutta minun mielestäni ne olivat upeimmat silmät ikinä!

Hänen silmänsä olivat täyteläisintä suklaanruskeaa kuin suoraan atsteekkien ajoilta, kapakan valot leikkivän niiden heijastuksissa ja tuntui hänen silmissään, niiden takana kytisi jokin näkymätön tuli jonka kipunat lentelivät kullanvärisinä pisteinä iirikseen. Noita silmiä reunustivat tuuheat silmäripset, ympäröivät kuin vanhojen mestareiden töitä niiden hienostuneet kehykset. Ollen itsekin taidetta…

”Ehrm…Katselin, että sinäkin vain istuskelit yksinäs ja ja…” Sanat pettivät kun vieras otti aurinkolasinsa kokonaan pois kasvoiltaan. En tiedä henkäisinkö ääneen, kasvot olivat kuin enkelin veistämät…vaiko paholaisen? Hänhän se koitti houkutella syntiin…Komeuden alla kasvoissa oli jopa vaaralliselta vaikuttavaa särmää. Muukalaisen piirteet olivat iättömät, nenänsä suora kuin yhdellä siveltimen vedolla luonnosteltu. Kuitenkin ehkä huomioni oli eniten kiinnittynyt huuliin…Ne olivat täydellisemmät kuin yhdelläkään kuolevaisella, ihailin niitä vielä silloinkin kun hän alkoi puhumaan. ”..Ja ajattelit, että on parempi jos yhdistäisimme voimamme?”  
Nyökkäsin sillä en luottanut kieleeni juuri nyt, hän puolestaan nyökkäsi viereiselle tuolille joten istuuduin kiireen vilkkaan ennen kuin nolaisin itseni. ”Olen Séan” ojensin käteni, hän tarttui siihen jämäkästi. Miten viileät hänen kätensä olivatkaan...”Anthony.”

Tuntui kuin siinä ei kuitenkaan olisi ollut kaikki mutta jos hän halusi säilyttää salaisuuksiaan niin pitäköön ne.

Anthony joi pienestä lasista jotain tummaa, hän jatkoi puhumista ”mutta mitä sinä sitten teet yksinäsi tällaisessa paikassa?” Herranjumala, tuollaisella äänellä olisi voinut tienata rahaa, ihan kuin tuollaista oikeasti kiinnostaisi miksi olin täällä. ”Kysymys kysymyksestä, vastaus vastauksesta, eikö vain?” Mies nyökkäsi, ”Olen paossa kuolemaa, isoisäni Jakov kuoli tänään…Enkä oikein osaa suhtautua kuolemaan…” Vilahtiko noilla kasvoilla joku ilme? Ihan kuin hän…En ehtinyt ajattelemaan mitään kun hän laski kätensä myötätunnon eleenä polvelleni. Anthony hymyili viistosti, ”Kuolema ei ole loppu mutta otan osaa suruusi.” Hän veti kätensä pois jättäen farkkujen alla ihoni kananlihalle mutta hänen sanansa tuntuivat vilpittömiltä. ”Hän oli jo vanha ja niin tiukkauskoinen, että on jo varmaan pilvenreunalla sättimässä nykymaailmaa…”puistelin päätäni hymähtäen, Jakov tosiaan pärjäisi kuoleman jälkeen, ”Olen mielikuvitukseton ja käytän kysymykseni samalla tavalla, mikä toi sinun kaltaisesi tänne? Et ihan, anteeksi vain, näytä vakioasiakkaalta”, hymyilin kiusoittelevasti. Anthonyn takin alta vilkkuvasta paidan reunasta olin bongannut Armanin logon enkä uskonut ihmisten käyttävän satasia vaatteisiin ja sitten lähtevän baariin jossa tuoppi väljähtänyttä olutta maksoi kaksi dollaria.  
”Totta totta, ei ole vakiopaikkani tämä mutta toisin kuin keskustassa saattaa täällä saada istua rauhassa….”, istua rauhassa? Joko seurani häiritsi häntä tai sitten Anthonylla taisi olla enemmänkin salaisuuksia. Hän asui siis keskustassa sillä eihän kukaan pitäisi vakibaarinaan kaukana kotoaan tai sinne olisi hankala mönkiä aamuyöstä. Ei sillä, että uusin tuttavuuteni näyttäisi ihmisainekselta joka joisi itseltään tajun kankaalle.

Hörpiskelin tupistani odotellessani Anthonyn seuraavaa kysymystä. Vilkuilin juomiseni lomassa miestä enkä tiennyt juovuinko hitaasti alkoholistavaiko valon ja varjon leikistä Anthonyn olemuksessa. ”Jakov on juutalainen nimi ja isoisäsi tiukka uskovainen sanoit itse, joten luulisi hänen haluavan lapsensa juutalaiselle mutta siltikään, anteeksi stereotyyppinen kommenttini, et näytä tippaakaan juutalaiselta...?” seuralaisenihan oli terävä kaveri, olimme puhuneet alle vartin. ”Kuulen tuota usein, noh juttuhan oli niin ettei äitini kysellyt Jakovilta kun meni ja rakastui. Siitä syystä olen tämmöinen, isä oli kai joku pohjoismaalainen, mene ja tiedä kun äijä otti ja kuoli ennen syntymääni…”Tai no, se mies oli elossa mutta hirveä paskiainen ja mätäpaise. Pisin yllä positiivisen naaman miettiessäni mitä oikein kysyisin, halusin tietää kaiken mutta arvatenkin hänen täytyisi joskus lähteä.

Kuin sopivaan väliin Anthony nosti kätensä pahoittelevasti ja vinkkasi baarimikon luokseen, olin huomannut jo aikaisemmin baarimikon olevan etninen kaveri mutta hämmästyin kun Anthony puhui tälle sujuvasti vierasta kieltä. Veikkasin sitä espanjaksi vaikkei se kuulostanut pätkääkään sävelkulultaan samalta kuin se espanja jota koulussa opetettiin. He neuvottelivat jotain ja baarimikko kaatoi useammasta etiketittömästä pullosta mikseriin josta sitten kahteen korkeaan lasiin. Lasit tarjoiltiin meille ja Anthony kaivoi taskustaan rypistyneen setelin. Se oli niin rypyssä etten ehtinyt nähdä miten paljon hän kustansi mutta en olisi halunnut jäädä yhtään velkaa. ”Tämä voittaa surun ja kuoleman palon”, skoolasimme ja maistoin. Juoma maistui etäisesti suklaalta mutta poltteli kielellä kuin chili. Nielaisin ja hetken päästä maistoin niin monta muuta makua etten pysynyt enää perillä niistä. Se tosiaan karkotti surun ja samalla tiesin mitä kysyä. ”Tämä on ihan syntisen hyvää!” Anthony naurahti, minun puolestani olisi voinut nauraa pidempääkin mutta harmikseni lopetti selitelläkseen kummastuneen ilmeeni vuoksi ”Tämän juoman nimi on vapaasti espanjasta käännettynä ,,unohdettu synti,,”. Virnistin kuullessani selityksen ”Ja tuosta pääsee melkein kysymykseeni, mistä kaukaa herra tulee? En voinut olla huomaamatta, että kommunikoit virheettä anniskelijan kanssa kuulostamatta kömpelöltä koulun keskusteluharjoitukselta…”

Silmänräpäytyksen ajan hän tuntui katsovan jonnekkin kaukaisuuteen mutta tarkensi katseensa minuun. Olin hukkumassa noiden silmien syövereihin kunnes hän puhui. ”Sukuni tulee niinkin kaukaa kuin konkistadorien ajalta, jäljitettävissä Antoño Voldeziin, joka ilmeisesti jäi uudelle mantereelle joten onhan tässä perinnettä lattarikielien puhumiselle mutta itse tulen niinkin kaukaa kuin Shaderockista”, hän viittasi epämääräisesti taakseen, selkeästi siis jokin tämän kaupungin osa. ”Täytyy häpeäkseni tunnustaa ettei tämä ole kaupunkini enkä edes tiedä sitä missä olen” hymyilin anteeksipyytävästi ”olen vain Warkenista ja sieltä hyppäsin ensimmäiseen tavarajunaan…” mutisin lopun, miksi ihmeessä kerroin näin paljon itsestäni. Jokin hänen olemuksessaan tai sitten se oli tuo ääni joka seireenin tavoin houkutteli minua syvemmälle hänen karikoilleen…Mitä minä ajattelin! Juomassa oli nähtävästi enemmän alkoholia kuin olin luullut. ”Olet Rosenin mahtavassa synninpesässä ja Shaderocks on muutaman mailin kävelyn tai metromatkan päässä täältä…” Hän oli laittanut kätensä olalleni selittäessään, mielijohteesta laskin oman käteni hänen käsivarrelleen tuntien sen voiman nahkatakin lävitse. ”jos jatkamme aiheesta ,,mistä tulen,, niin lukiovuoteni vietin katolilaisessa poikakoulussa mutta en tunne tuhlanneeni aikaa siellä…” Hän veti kätensä olaltani enkä ehtinyt reagoida vaan oma käteni tipahti hänen syliinsä mutta mitä hän koulussa missä mitä, kuvittelinko vain mutta oliko koko kouluhuomautus ollut kaksimielinen? ”Ai no, opitko koulussa Isä Meidät ja paljon muuta?” Kysyin itseni yllättäen monimielisesti.  
Hänen kätensä puristi omaani ja olin yltäpäältä kananlihalla. ”Opin keinon jos toisenkin ja sen ettei katolilaisista ole salarakkaiksi.” Hänen äänensä häipyi taustalle tajutessani ytimen hänen sanoistaan: hänellä oli joskus ollut suhde toiseen mieheen! Miten jännittävää, mielenkiintoista…ja kiihottavaa. ”Kerro toki lisää” koko kehonkieleni kehoitti jatkamaan, halusin kuulla millaista oli elää elämäänsä sillä sitähän tämä konkistadorien jälkeläinen tuntui tehneen. ”Enpä tiedä, olen sisäoppimuksuja joten törmäsin häneen, Xavieriin, ensimmäistä kertaa joskus kun ylipäätään aloitin koulunkäynnin, emme sietäneet toisiamme vaan ennen pitkään oppilaat olivat jakaantuneet puolittain. Vihanpito ei ollut selkeästi avointa sillä Sisaret ja Veljet pitivät meidät kaikki kurissa ja nuhteessa. Tilanne jatkui kunnes kaitsijamme olivat kokoontuneet pois rukoilemaan edesmenneen paavin sielun puolesta. Mehän käytimme tilanteen hyväksi ja aloitimme tappelun. Tappelimme aluksi mutta en sitten tiedä, läheisyys, voimakas jännite, mikä mutta tappelu vaihtui jossain vaiheessa joksikin muuksi ja samassa huumassa vajosimme tekemään syntiä niin että tuntui. Ei se suhde pitkälle kantanut, päättäjäisten jälkeen muutaman viikon sillä emme koskaan olleet rakastavaisia vain ainoastaan himon uhreja ja ulkomaailmasta löysimme niin paljon kaikkea muuta kuin toisemme…Sellainen tarina” , Anthony levitti kätensä ”tylsä ja pitkä mutta kiitos kun kuuntelit ja anteeksi että pitkästytin” Pitkästytti? Helvetissä ei, olin ollut kuin transsissa kuunnellessani häntä. Voisin lyödä vaikka vetoa että Anthonyn ääni olisi loihtinut kaikki tapahtumat silmieni eteen yhtä elävästi kuin olisin itse ollut paikalla, jos hän olisi vain jatkanut tarinointia tai ollut seikkaperäisempi. Nyt saatoin vain kuvitella kaiken hajanaisten mielikuvien pohjalta…”Ei ei, se oli äärimmäisen mielenkiintoinen”..Ja miksi kuvittelin itseni tuntemattoman Xavierin sijasta Anthonyn käsivarsille. Karahdin punaiseksi kun tajusin mitä ajattelin, en minä ennen näin viehtynyt ollut kehenkään. ”Mutta luulisi, että sinun näköiselläsi olisi joku kotona odottamassa, joku syli avoinna?”  
Minulta oli mennä juoma väärää kurkkuun mutta toisaalta oli imarreltu, heilautin kättäni väheksyvästi ”Minulla ketään ole, ei ole sattunut ketään kohdalle ja kiinnostavatkin tapaukset olisi Jakov hylännyt. Hän olisi varmaan tappanut minut jos olisin tuonutkin mukanani miehen”, silmäilin Anthonya päästä varpaisiin ennen kuin tajusin mitä kaikkea olin päästänyt suustani. Nostin käteni suulleni etten möläyttelisi enää mitään mutta hän otti käsistäni ja laski ne alas, ”Älä turhaan häpeile mitä sylki suuhun tuo. Liian moni nieleskelee niitä asioita jotka heitä oikeasti kiinnostaa”, hän sanoi hymyillen.

Tuo hymy, ellen olisi ollut jo istumassa olisin löytänyt itseni lattialta sillä tunsin polvieni muuttuvan hyytelöksi ja aivojeni lopettavan kaikkien käskyjen jakamisen. Jollei tuolla hymyllä saanut aurinkoa taivaalle niin millä? Hänellä oli tasaiset helmenvalkeat hampaat, suoraan kuin Pepsodent-mainoksesta. Kulmahampaat olivat aavistuksen pidemmän ja terävämmän näköiset kuin normaalisti mutta se vain toi hänelle synkkää charmia. Siinä minuun päin nojautuen hymyillen hän oli vastustamattomin asia koko universumissa, olin varma. Luulin ettei mikään olisi sitä voinut enää lisätä mutta olin väärässä. Hänen upea tumma kuontalonsa valahti puolittain silmille, Anthony oli itse sipaisemassa hiuksiaan kun itse otin hiukset hellästi, olin halunnut vain tuntea miltä ne ja hänen alabasterin kaltainen ihonsa tuntuivat mutta tuntui kuin ei olisi enää ollut muuta kuin me, me vain kaksi omassa kuplassamme jossa aika oli pysähtynyt! Tämän ei saanut antaa valua hukkaan, uhkarohkeudella jota en tiennyt omaavani, syöksyin meitä erottavat sentit ja suutelin noita huulia kuten niiden luoja oli ne tarkoittanut. Suudelma ei kestänyt kauaa, olisin halunnut tuntea nuo huulet omiani vasten ikuisuuden mutta en kyllä halunnut baarimikon ja juoppojen huomaavan meidän omaa aikaamme, meidän tilaamme. Vetäydyin odottamaan tuomiota, olihan Anthony puhunut siitä kuinka hänellä oli ollut rakastaja mutta se oli eri asia kuin joutua pojanklopin ahdistelemaksi baarissa. Kuitenkaan hän ei näyttänyt vihaiselta tai torjuvalta vaan sen sijaan otti käteni ja suuteli sen selkämystä. Hän ei ollut pelkästään konkistadorien jälkeläinen vaan selvä reliekti espanjan hovin ritareista. Hän kumartui kuiskaamaan korvaani ”Tule, mennään..”. En saata kuvailla miltä tuntui kun hän kuiskasi korvaani, joka ikinen ihokarva nousi pystyyn, kylmät väreet tanssivat pitkin selkärankaani, ”Kyllä” henkäisin terävästi, en kyllä tiennyt mihin vastasin kyllä. Sillä hetkellä hän olisi saanut sieluni, ruumiini, mitä vain, en olisi estellyt. Nousin ja seurasin pitkää tummaa muukalaistani ovesta ulos, hän oli pysähtynyt katoksen alle mutta kääntyi samantien puoleeni vaikken mielestäni ollut pitänyt ääntä. ”Sinulla on kylmä…” Olin aikeissa vähätellä kun olinkin hänen käsivarsiensa otteessa ja puettuna hänen takkiinsa, en voinut vastustaa kiusausta nuuhkaista takista aromia jota pitäisi pullottaa kaikkien niiden kukkaistuoksujen sijaan. Haistoin jonkin myskisen partaveden mutta se oli sekoittunut hien ja tunnistamattomien vivahteiden kanssa. Uniikki ja yksilöllinen, tuoksun alkuperäinen kantaja oli käsieni ulottuvilla. Tunsin edelleen hänen kätensä ympärilläni, hyvä sillä ilman niitä olisin varmasti kaatunut. Niiden ote tiukentui yhtäkkiä, ennen kuin ehdin mitään älähtää oli hänen huulensa omiani vasten. Antauduin täysin, sulin mukaan tuohon yhteyteen, hän avasi ovia joita en ollut koskaan tajunnut sulkeneeni. Vastentahtoisesti irtaannuin sillä kehoni ei pärjännyt pelkillä hänen suudelmillaan, se tarvitsi valitettavasti happea ja huohotin syvään, ”Rakastan yllätyksiä”, hymyilin niin leveästi kuin vain pystyin ”mutta en voi ottaa takkiasi, vilustut ja sairastut…” hänelle tosiaan oli jäänyt ylleen vaalea paita, se minkä helmassa oli ollut merkki. ”Älä hupsuttele, asun tässä lähellä…” Kaivauduin tiukemmin hänen kainaloonsa, ”näytä sitten tietä”, hän irrotti toisen käsivartensa ja otti minua vyötäisiltäni kiinni. Siinä minä olin kyvyttömänä kääntymään takaisin, halukkaana seuraamaan Anthonya minne hän vain veisikin minut. Sade ropisi hiljalleen ympärillämme, emme keskustelleet mutta sanoja ei myöskään tarvittu. Lepuutin päätäni hänen olkaansa vasten, sade oli ajanut muut kaduilta, valot heijastuivat lätäköistä ja heittivät houkuttelevia varjoja Anthonyn kasvoille, olisin halunnut käydä niistä jokaisen läpi mutta nyt ei ollut sen aika, se aika tulisi myöhemmin…Vai tulisiko? Eihän hän nyt minua olisi nukkumaan luoksensa kutsunut, ei tuon suudelman jälkeen, eihän?

Katselin häntä välittämättä epäilyksistäni, nautin näystä missä silmäni lepäsivät. Sade kiharoitti hänen hiuksiaan, paita rupesi liimaantumaan hänen ihoonsa paljastaen lihaksikkaan ylävartalon muodot, olisihan jo käden voimakkaasta otteesta pitänyt arvata mutta ei haitannut enää yhtään, että hän oli meistä se joka kasteli paitansa.

”Vieläkö on matkaa?” kuiskasin itse vuorostani hänen korvaansa kun ympäristö oli vaihtunut moderneiksi pilvenpiirtäjiksi. Vastaukseksi hän pudisti päätään hymyillen aavistuksenomaisesti. Anthony johdatti meidät yhden pilvenpiirtäjän oven eteen, sen aulassa oleva vahti tuli avaamaan meille oven. ”Iltaa Dom-herra”, Anthony nyökkäsi vahdille ja minä piilottelin kasvojani hänen kaulaansa vasten. ”Iltaa neiti” MITÄ minua luultiin naiseksi! Tosin olin Anthonyn nahkatakin piilottamana enkä muutenkaan ollut mikään maailman isoin kaveri. Mutisin jotain turvapaikastani ja kävelin muukalaiseni seurassa hisseille. Vasta siellä katselin jälleen kunnolla ympärilleni, vihelsin hiljaa. ”Tämmöinen pulju taitaa maksaa omaisuuden…”, hissi pysähtyi kattohuoneiston kohdalle. Kunnioitin Anthonya uudella tapaa, hänhän oli suorastaan rahoissaan! Pidin rikkaista ja ylhäisistä henkilöistä, he vain eivät pitäneet minusta.  
Hän avasi asuntonsa oven ja viittasi minut sisään. Huoneistossa oli hämärää mutta hän sääti himmeän valon päälle, riisui takin yltäni ja ripusti sen roikkumaan. Käännyin katsellakseni kämppää tarkemmin mutta huomasin ettei sisustaminen kiinnostanut pätkän vertaa, Anthony oli riisumassa märkää paitaansa. Tuijotin paljastuvaa ihoa kuin peura ajovaloja, paikoillaan hengittämättä. Oli varmasti ollut elämäni parhaimpia päätöksiä mennä siihen baariin.

Kävelin hänen luokseen, halusin tuntea hänen ihonsa virheettömyyden sormieni alla, hyväillä täydellisyyttä. Anthony seisoi paikoillaan hitaasti hengittäen kun rupesin sivelemään lihaksikasta selkää. Katsoin häntä silmiin ja hän tuntui odottaneen sitä hyökätäkseen huulieni kimppuun. Kaikki muu katosi ympäriltäni, tämä huone, koko talo, Rosenin kaupunki, mantere ja universumi.  
Olimme vain me, ei tarvinnut edes hengittää jakaessamme, tuntui kuin sisälläni olisi alkanut kyteä tulipallo, roihu jonka liekkejä Anthony ruokki pelkällä läsnäolollaan. Olin valehdellut väittäessäni ettei tarvinnut hengittää, olin yksinkertaisesti vain unohtanut sen sivuseikan eikä se voinut vähempää kiinnostaa. Jos hengittäisin joutuisin eroon hänen huulistaan.  
Jossain oman halulla täytetyn tyhjiömme todellisuudessa tajusin hänen availevan paitani nappeja, autoin häntä. Happivaje pakotti lopulta irrottamaan, tuijotimme toisiamme silmiin rintakehien liikkuessa. Yhdellä liikkeellä hän kiskaisi paitani pois heittäen sen jonnekkin huoneiston syvyyksiin. Ennen kuin ehdin henkäistäkkään oli Anthony kimpussani suudellen ja kevyesti näykkien ihoani kaulasta alaspäin. Mitä muuta olisin siinä voinut tehdä kuin antautua ja nauttia täysin toisen kosketuksesta?  
Kun hänen huulensa tekivät tutkimusmatkaa minun kehollani, tein omaa tutkimustani käsilläni. Ennen pitkään tulipallo, joka oli kytenyt vatsassani, siirtyi alemmas roihuamaan. Hetken päästä huomasin seisovani kalu kovana ihmeellisen konkistadorin edessä, hänkin huomasi sen ja rupesi kiskomaan minulta housuja paljastaen minut lopulta koko komeudessani. Punastuin sillä ensimmäistä kertaa kukaan mies näki minut näin, vielä vähemmän kukaan hänenkaltaisensa. Kuin rohkaistaakseen minua hän suuteli nopeasti huuliani ja likimain kehräten kuiskasi ”Luota vain…”  
Anthony polvistui eteeni ottaen paisuneen elimeni käteensä, inahdin sillä hänen viileät sormensa tuntuivat niin hyvältä. Hymyillen hän kumartui alemmas ja otti minut suuhunsa, nuo huulet nuo huulet!  
Siinä missä hänen kätensä olivat olleet viileät, oli hänen suunsa kuuma ja kostea. Upotin käteni hänen hiuksiensa sekaan eksyen vain pahemmin kiihottumisen nautintoon.

Vaikka minä olin tässä se ketä pidettiin hyvänä ei Anthony ollut yhtään alentuva tai vaikuttanut edes palvelevan mikä yleensä oli mielikuva mikä syntyi, master and the servant…Siitä ei ollut kyse vaan pikemminkin siitä, että hän tiesi jotain mitä minä en.

Vaikeroin mielihyvästä noiden huulien tehdessä ihmetöitään, vereni kiehui en kestäisi pitkään. ”Anthonyyy en kestä pitkään enääään”, se julma rupesi leikkimään kanssani. Hän jatkoi tuota ihanaa kidutusta mutta rupesi hivelemään viileillä sormillaan reisien sisäpintaa ja alavatsaa, kuka sitä olisi kestänyt? Sisälläni roihuava tuli halusi ulos ja minä tulin. Selkä kaarelle jäykistyneenä mulkku vieläkin Anthonyn suussa. Hän nielaisi ja päästi minut suustaan, lysähdin polvilleni väristen, kädet hänen harteillaan. ”…wouh…” Hän oli taas kuiskailemassa korviini aiheuttaen mitä miellyttävämpiä kylmiä väreitä hikikarpaloiden kirjomalle iholleni, ”Séan, haluan sinut, haluan sisällesi..” Ja minä olin valmis siihen, ”..Tule”, hitaasti hän riisui omat housunsa paljastaen miehiset salaisuutensa. Anthony ohjasi minut kohden sänkyään ja asetteli siihen. Hän suuteli jälleen niskaani ja kaulaani, seuraavaksi vingahdin hänen työntyessä sisääni. Muukalaiseni oli kyllä käyttänyt liukastetta mutta sulkijalihakseni eivät mainittavimmin olleet tottuneet tällaiseen. Pian kipu kuitenkin vaihtui nautinnoksi, Anthonyn rytmikkäät työnnöt ja kuuma hengitys kaulallani huomasin kohta olevani taas ratsastamassa intohimon aalloilla vereni palaessa. En ollut kaukana tulemisesta vaikka olin luullut olevani väsähtänyt mutta se todistettiin minulle vääräksi purkautuessani uudestaan…Tuosta hetkestä minulla on vain hämäriä muistikuvia mutta menetin täysin ajantajuni liidellessäni seitsemännessä taivaassa. Tiesin hänen tulleen jossain vaiheessa sillä tunsin hänen lämpimät siemenensä sisälläni ja hänet vierelläni kuiskaamassa ”Nuku nyt”, tunsin luomeni raskaiksi, raajani kuin lyijyksi. Ennen nukahtamistani tunsin hänen kallistuvan puoleeni kuin hyvää yötä toivottaen…

  
Yöni vietin uneksien, suurimmaksi osaksi Anthonysta mutta myös pätkän ahdistavaa unta jossa tarvoin keskellä tumman vihreää viidakkoa ja puiden seasta kuului kammottavia kurkkuääniä, onneksi heräsin siitä unesta ja näin Anthonyn vieressäni, ”Sshhh, se oli vain huono uni…jatka vain lepäämistä”, unenpöpperössä olisin voinut vaikka vannoa että sademetsän puut kajastuivat hänen silmistään ja hän tiesi mitä unessani oli tapahtunut mutta tosiaan unen houreissa luulee vaikka mitä.

Seuraavan kerran heräsin vasta aamulla, autuaasti kaivautuneena Anthonyn kainaloon edelleen hullaantuneena hänen tuoksuunsa. Möngin turvapaikastani ja ihastelin häntä. Mies makasi pakoillaan rintakehä hädin tuskin näkyvästi liikkuen, hiukset valtoimenaan. Kuinka kauniilta hän näyttikään mutta silti tuntui kuin hänen kulmillaan olisi ollut varjo jota edes valo ei saanut karkoitettua pois. Tarkensin katseeni hänestä ohitse nähdäkseni herätyskellon osoittimet, jo yli kymmenen. Luulisi auringon paistavan tänne, olihan sitä jo lokakuu mutta Anthonyn asunto oli kattohuoneisto. Olin aikeissa nousta istumaan mutta päästin puolittaisen parahduksen, tunnetusta syystä takamukseni oli tottumattomuuttaa arka. Vierestäni rupesi kuulumaan lakanoiden kahinaa, olin sitten herättänyt Anthonyn. Kiva.

Hän tuntui olevan yllättynyt paikalla olostani, kulman aavistuksen omaisen noston perusteella se enteili huonoa, ”Huomenta”, yritin mutta hän vilkaisi ensimmäisenä makuuhuoneensa lävitse kuin en olisi edes paikalla.”Ethän ole koskenut mihinkään? Poistunut huoneesta?!” Häkellyin näistä kysymyksistä ”mitä mitä? En tietenkään, heräsin muutama minuutti sitten”, olin ymmälläni. Mihin yöllinen hellyys oli kadonnut? Miksi hän käyttäytyi noin? ”hyvä…Nyt lähde” Järkytyin, noinko yhdentekevä minä olin? ”Mitä helvettiä Anthony?” Koitin saada tähän jotain selkeyttä. Olihan minullakin ihmisarvoni. ”Pue päällesi”, hänen äänessään oli jotain mikä esti vastaan väittämisen. Nousin hitaasti sängystä välittämättä särystä, lamaantuneena henkisestä kaltoinkohtelusta vedin vaatteet ylleni. Hän oli vaihtanut päälleen sillä välin tumman tunikan. ”Nyt, MENE!” Anthony, mikä sinulla on, vaikersin mielessäni, et sinä ole tällainen. Älä sano ettei minulla ole mitään väliä, älä sano että se oli vain yksi yö, älä sano…

Hän saattoi minut ovelle tuosta hämärästä ja pimeydestä joka asunnossa tuntui vallitsevan. Yritin ovella vielä varastaa hyvästelysuudelman kuin vakuutellakseen itselleni ettei hän ollut tuollainen oikeasti, Anthony tuntui kuitenkin vaistoavan sen ja väisti. Kaiken lisäksi hän iski käteeni seteleitä ”Ota taksi kotiisi, hyvästi.” Minut työnnettiin käytävään ja ovi paukahti kiinni takanani. En voinut sille mitään, kyyneleet rupesivat valumaan silmistäni, ikinä ikinä ikinä minua ei oltu nöyryytetty näin. Se miten hän oli komentanut minut lähtemään ,,mene,, oli ollut kuin piiskansivallus vasten kasvoja. Kourassani olevat setelit polttivat kättäni, silmämääräisesti laskettuna siinä oli enemmän kuin tarvitsin. Olinko ollut vain huora hänelle? Vaivaton yhden illan pyöritys jonka saattoi vain heittää menemään kuin parin rikkinäisiä sukkia. Keräsin itseni kokoon, voisin hyvinkin mennä kotiin…kotiin jossa kukaan ei odottanut. Kotiin joka oli tyhjä ja haisi kuolemalta…  
Niiskutin ja tilasin hissin. Miksi Anthony oli tehnyt tämän? Miksi? En löytänyt mitään perusteluja kalsealle kohtelulle, henkiselle väkivallalle, oli vain kuin rautainen ovi olisi kalahtanut kiinni. En saattanut ymmärtää, illalla hän oli ollut kohtelias ja rento, suorastaan hurmaava…Yötä en saattanut ajatella ilman miellyttäviä nipistelyjä vatsassa ja aamuyöllä hän oli ollut suorastaan hellä herättyäni painajaisesta, mikä oli aamulla muuttunut?

Oven edessä seisoi jo taksi, sen hän oli minulle tilannut ollakseen varma että lähtisin? Turha teko, en olisi jäänyt enää sekunniksikaan, minut oli petetty ja nöyryytetty. Istuuduin taksiin koittaen manata Anthonya kaikin tuntemineni ilmauksin, iskin kuljettajalle setelit kouraan ja ilmoitin osoitteeni. Hän lähti ajamaan ja minä tuijotin suoraan eteen koittaen pidätellä kyyneliä, äiti olisi takuulla vain sanonut ”Sellaisia ne ovat, vain yhden asian perässä” jos olisin soittanut hänelle sydän särkyneenä ja usko ihmiskuntaan menetettynä. Niin läheisiä ystäviä minulla ei ollut että olisin soittanut ja selostanut miesseikkailustani sekä purkanut pahaa oloani.

Koitin suuresti saada ajatukseni muualle, joltakulta oli jäänyt taksiin taiteltu lehti. Erotin vain jonkun hahmon joka lauloi kuvassa mutta pää oli jäänyt taitoksen toiselle puolelle, samoin suurin osa otsikkoa. Viimeinen sana oli sentään näkyvissä kuvan vieressä, ”Dom?”. En jaksanut ottaa lehteä ja tarkastella jotain niin vähäpätöistä kuin maailman tapahtumia. Minun maailmani oli romahtanut enkä välittänyt siitä pyörikö maailma paikoillaan vai ei, kaikki mitä minun mielessäni liikkui oli vain Anthonyn julmuus. Miksi miksi miksi???

Olin vajonnut lohduttomuuteni suohon ja velloin siellä kunnes taksikuski ilmoitti olevamme perillä. Nousin autosta kieltäytyen vaihtorahoista, en saattanut pitää hänen rahojaan.  
Laahauduin kotiovelle ja lysähdin eteiseen, annoin kaiken pahan olon purkautua, itkin, huusin, valitin kunnes olin täysin tyhjä. Hain puhelimen ja soitin kiinteistövälittäjälle rauhoituttuani. Halusin myydä Jakovin asunnon, halusin muuttaa Roseniin vaikka Anthony, kaiken pahan alku ja juuri, eli siellä…

Asunnolle ei kuulemma voisi tehdä mitään ennen Jakovin testamentin virallista julkistamista. Laitoin luurin paikoilleen keittiössä ja vilkuilin ympärilleni, en ollut nälkäinen vaikka niin olisi voinut luulla, olin vain hukassa. Ja vain yhden ihmisen takia. En halunnut myöntää sitä itselleni, olin langennut Anthonyyn, olin suunnitellut vaikka minkälaista tulevaisuutta…En halunnut myöskään myöntää sitä, että äitini ja Jakov olivat olleet oikeassa, rakastuminen sattui eikä minun olisi koskaan pitänyt antautua Anthonyn lumoukselle. Miksi minun oli pitänyt rakastua silmittömästi mieheen, joka ajoi minut pois luotaan, mieheen joka joka joka…En saattanut ajatella loppuun…Joka ei välittänyt minusta? Miksi silti halusin Roseniin, sinne missä hän liikkui? Olinko minä näin surkea olento, että yritin ripustautua, roikkua sellaisessa mikä ei minulle ollut hyväksi…Istuin lattialla.

Hänen tuoksunsa leijui vielä ympärilläni vaikeuttaen keskittymistäni. Nousin ylös ja laahustin kylpyhuoneeseen. Olin narkomaani hänen tuoksuaan hengittäen, riisuin vaatteeni ja heitin ne samantien pesukoneeseen, astuin suihkukoppiin ja väänsin veden täysille. Vähä vähältä kuuma vesirupesi vaikuttamaan, höyryn täyttäessä suihkukopin rupesivat ajatukseni selviämään.  
Hänellä oli varmasti ollut joku syy, se ei ollut minusta johtuvaa, olin varma…Kohtalaisen…Kai hän siinä tapauksessa olisi heittänyt minut ulos heti saatuaan haluamansa.

Nojasin päätäni seinään miettiessäni kaikkia niitä syitä miksi mutta ajatusteni lomasta nousi yks yhteensattuma esiin. Ovivartija oli kutsunut häntä ,,Domiksi,, ja aamun lehdessä oli puhuttu jostain Domista, naurahdin kuivasti tälle. Ainut Dom josta ikinä olin kuullut oli rock-yhtye Key Fobin vokalisti ja eittämättä hän oli se Dom josta lehdessä kirjoiteltiin.

Turha yhteensattuma jolla ei ollut mitään tekemistä sen kanssa miksi Anthony oli kuin tohtori Jekyll ja herra Hyde.  
Suljin suihkun ja kietouduin pyyhkeeseen, minun pitäisi keskittyä Jakoviin. Myöhemmin olisi pakko lähteä töihin ja selitellä miksen ollut paikalla eilen.

Miten paljon kuolleista lähisukulaisista olikaan vaivaa…Miten paljon kaatuikaan minun harteilleni, kaikesta minun pitäisi selvitä itsekseni. Äiti tulisi hautajaisiin sillä vaikka hänellä ja Jakovilla oli ollut erimielisyytensä niin ei äiti koskaan ollut vihannut Jakovia vaan kunnioittanut ja rakastanut isäänsä.

Tusina ja tuhat puhelinsoittoa myöhemmin olin saanut viimein Jakovin viimeisen matkan hoidettua, vilkaisin kelloa. Minulle tulisi pian kiire enkä ollut edes pukeissa. Huoneessani mulkaisin kuvaani peilistä, ei siitä enää huomaisi että olin pillittänyt kuin pikkulikka, en edes ollut niin väsähtäneen näköinen kuin olisi voinut luulla. Kaulallani oli mustelma josta lähemmällä tarkastelulla saattoi erottaa kaksi tummempaa pistettä jotka taisivat olla jotain haavoja tai nirhaisuja. Ei sillä väliä, kaulallani oli fritsu mieheltä, joka ei välittänyt. Huokaisin, minulla olisi koko loppuelämä aikaa nuolla henkisiä haavojani mutta työt kauppahallilla odottivat minua nyt.

Työpaikallani, New Warken Market Hallin Schmid’s Antique, kaikki oli kuten ennenkin. Tervehdin Mortya, joka oli ehkä helpointa esitellä setänäni ja ,,serkkujani,, Eliahia ja Martinia. Istuuduin kirjapitäjänpaikalleni katselemaan käytävälle ja sen toisella puolella kahvilassa istuvia ihmisiä. Naureskelin kun bongasin juorulehtien otsikoista Domin, nythän niitä oli kaikkialla. Joku kahvilan asiakas otti lehden joten satuin näkemään kansikuvan vilaukselta. Sydämeni jätti muutaman lyönnin välistä. Kukapa muukaan kannessa oli kuin Anthony! En voinut olla väärässä vaikka olin nähnyt kannen vain sekunnin murto-osan. Mitä helvettiä…Minun oli saatava oma kappale tuota lehteä, kunhan kestäisin taukooni saakka.  
En keskittynyt sinä päivänä Eliahin ikuiseen huulenheittoon, kuulin sanan sieltä toisen täältä…Jotain aavistuksenomaisesta ontumisestani mutta Morty hätisti nuorukaiset töihin mutisten jumalanpilkasta.

Niinkin kovasti kuin olin taukoa odottanutkin niin se meinasi mennä minulta huomaamattani. Se ongelma ajatuksiin vaipumisessa oli. Ryntäsin ostamaan sitä lehteä. Olin ollut väärässä, lehti ei ollutkaan juorulehti vaan joku eittämättä teinitytöille suunnattu fanilehti mutta se ei haitannut. Anthony oli sen kannessa. Työpaikalla en kehdannut sitä ruveta lukemaan, laskin siis minuutteja ja tunteja päivän loppuun.

Normaalisti olisin ollut hieromassa kauppoja, tinkimässä hinnoista, hyörimässä kuin kuka hyvänsä kauppahallin kauppias mutta tänään tuijottelin vain mustakantista vihkoa johon puodin kirjanpito merkattiin. Morty tulkitsi asian vain, että Jakovin kuolema vaikutti minuun. Niin kuin sen olisi pitänytkin! Se turjake oli perhettäni, isähahmoni…Siltikään…

”Kuule poikaseni, tietään poikien kanssa, että Jakovin kuolema oli kova pala sulle…Eilinen poissaolo on ihan ymmärrettävä muttet sää ole vieläkään ihan oolrait, piä muutama rokulipäivä eiköstä juu ja tulet sitten taas kun tuntuu siltä” Ukko taputti olkaani ja katosi varaston hämäriin.

Kiirehdin kotiin, en pysähtynyt miettimään edes tarvitsinko kaupasta jotain. Heitin lehden keittiön pöydälle, kaadoin itselleni mehua purkista, joka oli varmaan vanhempi kuin maa itse. Tuijotin kantta, siinä luvattiin Key Fob-ekstra, Domin syväluotaava haastattelu ja jotain muuta muista ihmisistä. Minun mielenkiintoni oli täysin myyty artikkeleille jotka käsittelivät tuota puhtaan röyhkeästi kannesta tuijottavaa epäjumalaa. Kuvassa hän tuijotti häpeilemättä suoraa kameraan, huulet hivenen raollaan kuin olisi juuri haistattamassa jollekulle, hiukset valuivat ja roikkuivat kehystäen tuota yhteen kuvaan vangittua rock’n’rollia.  
Vastentahtoisesti käänsin sivua. Anthony tai kuka ikinä olikaan, oli vain yksinkertaisesti hyvännäköinen vaikka syystä tai toisesta oli kohdellut minua kuin ihmisroskaa. Selasin sivuja päästäkseni käsiksi niihin aukeamiin jotka minua kiehtoivat. Key Fob-juttu oli ensiksi mutta silmäilin vain kuvat lävitse, ainakin kuvista päätellen Key Fobilla Anthon-Domin myötä oli pahojen poikien imago. Bändin promokuvissa työnnettiin palavia ostoskärryjä paidatta tai soitettiin kitaraa sateessa paita ihoon liimautuneena. Kenenkään vartalo ei missään nimessä saattanut bändiä häpeään…

Viimein sain esiin miehen jota olin etsinyt. Dom, Anthony Vold, syntynyt 9 heinäkuuta, ei vuosilukua. Toimittajakin joutui arvailemaan siihen veikkauksensa. Kaikenlaista turhaa tietoa pituudesta kengän kokoon ja sitten varsinainen haastattelu alkoi: Jotain peruslärpättelyä hänen espanjalaisista esi-isistään, konkistadoreista minä tiesin jo. Spottasin sanan ,,tosirakkaus,, haastattelija luetteli pitkän listan naisia joihin Dom oli yhdistetty. Naisia, laitoin merkille, naisia. Ei yhtäkään miestä vaikka hän oli minulle kertonut homosuhteestaan enkä voinut muutenkaan taitamattomuudesta syyttää. Hän vastasi haastattelijalle että kykenisi sitoutumaan vasta tosirakkauden vuoksi. Siihen saakka pitäisi hänen kumppaniensa olla kärsivällisiä ja olla olematta mustasukkaisia. Painoin tämän mieleeni vastaisuuden varalle. Muuta kiinnostavaa artikkelissa ei sitten ollut, paljon kuvia. Ja teoriassa tiesin kaiken Anthonysta. Enkä siltikään mitään, en sitä miksi hän hakeutui noiden tyrkkyjen naisten seuraan, en sitä miksi hän oli ollut lohikäärme-baarissa…

Haahuilin seuraavat päivät ajattelematta sen enempiä, päivisin osallistuin vitsailuun töissä, hermoloman olin sanonut pitäväni vasta kun Jakov olisi haudassa. Äiti oli saapunut ja läsnäolollaan kiskonut minut miettimästä Anthonya, välillä vihaten, välillä unelmoiden. Piilotin lehdet joissa käsiteltiin Domia tai Key Fobia, turha äidin mielenkiintoa oli herättää…  
Kuitenkin hän löysi ne, äitihän nimittäin teki suursiivouksen valittaen kovaan ääneen kuinka miehiä ei saisi jättää keskenään, jäisi huushollin pito hunningolle.

Olin poistunut kotoa käymään töissä ja kun tulin takaisin äiti naureskeli jollekkin. ”Mikä niin hauskaa?” ”Se kun sänkysi alta löytyi pino teinityttöjen lehtiä” Äiti osoitti kasaa keittiönpöydällä ”yleensä tuon ikäisten sänkyjen alta löytyy kaikenlaisia ö-luokan aikuisviihdejulkaisuja mutta etpä sinä ikinä mikään normaali muksu ollutkaan…” hän sanoi pörröttäen hiuksiani.  
”Lueskelin niitä ajankulukseni…Taidat tosiaan pitää tuosta Key Fobista niinpä hankin etukäteisen syntymäpäivälahjan ja piristyksen meille: Liput Key Fobin keikalle 10.11!”  
Katselin silmät ymmyrkäisinä äitiäni ja sitten riensin rutistamaan häntä. ”Siinä on meille molemmille jotain” hän selitti kiertäessään käsivartensa äidillisesti ympärilleni. ”Hyvää musiikkia ja idolisi sinulle ja hyvännäköisiä miehiä minulle..” ”ÄITI!” hän vastasi naurahtaen ja hätisti minut keittiöstä ”Menehän nyt siitä, ota lehtesi ja laita johonkin, pistä puku tuulettumaan ja hus hus minun täytyy saada talo puhtaaksi hautajaisiin mennessä”

Key Fobin konsertti! Tilaisuus nähdä Anthony. En vieläkään ollut kyennyt heittämään häntä mielestäni taikka himmentämään hänen hohtoaan vaikka hieroin hänen julmilla sanoillaan haavojani sisimmässäni ja sydämessäni.

Anthony oikeana ja elävänä. En turhaan huijannut itseäni sillä että hän ryntäisi lavalta luokseni ja julistaisi minun olevan tosirakkautensa ja eläisimme ikuisesti, ehei, todennäköisesti kuuntelisin hyvää musiikkia, tanssisin muiden mukana ja haaveilisin vaihteeksi Anthonysta sillä välin kun päiväunieni kohde hoitelisi jotain muovitissistä bimboa lavan takana.  
Menin loppujen lopuksi nukkumaan ajatellen Anthonya ja sitä kuinka paljon helpompaa olisi jos minä olisinkin jokin melonipamela.

Jakovin hautajaispäivänä tihkusi vettä. Se joudutti itse tilaisuutta ja siitä olin kiitollinen, jos oltaisiin haudattu Jakov hitaasti jaaritellen niin olisin saattanut joutua puhumaan jiddiziä. Voin vain sanoa sen etten minä ja jiddiz olleet puheväleissä, mazeltov ja silleen…  
Jakov kuitenkin oli nyt saatettu mihin ikinä hän päätyisikään. ”Kuolema ei ole loppu…Kuolema on uusi alku”, miksi hänen sanansa kummittelivat.  
Hautajaisten jälkeen en muuta tehnytkään kuin laskin tunteja ja päiviä konserttiin. Ärsyynnyin itseeni käydessäni teinityttömäistä ,,Ää-ä mitä mä laitan mitä mä laitan ei mul oo mitään,,-kriisiä. Vihasin häntä siksi, että hän sai minut käyttäytymään kuin päätön kana, kaipaamaan häntä enemmän kuin autiomaa sadetta vaikka järki oli toista mieltä. Ja minä rakastin häntä vaikka tyhmältähän se kuulosti että lankesin noin helposti, noin nopeasti mutta se joka ei ollut tavannut Anthonya ei voi sanoa mikä oli tyhmää mikä ei. Ja nimenomaan Anthonya minä rakastin, en tuhansien kirkuvien fanien tapaan Domia.

Päivät kuluivat, jännitykseni kasvoi ja saatoin herätä keskellä yötä kietoutuneena peittooni joka vielä unessa oli ollut Anthonyn käsivarret. Hänen sylinsä jonne minun oikeasti olisi pitänyt nukahtaa. Joka kerta kun lehdissä juoruttiin hänen uusimmasta valloituksestaan sieluani kylmäsi ja joka kerta kun hän lemppasi sen naisen huokaisin helpotuksesta. Kaulaani kutitti aina välillä vaikka jäljet, mitä olivatkaan olleet, olivat kadonneet aika päiviä sitten.

En olisi erottanut Halloweeniä muista päivistä ellen olisi nähnyt niin outoa unta sen aattona.   
Unessa olin taas siinä kammottavassa viidakossa juoksemassa näkymätöntä uhkaa pakoon. Tällä kertaa uhka tosin tuli niin lähelle, että näin sen. Julmin eläinnaamioin ja sulin itsensä naamioineita intiaaneja. Kompastuin unessa johonkin juureen ja kaaduin. Luulin viimeisen hetkeni tulleen ellei Anthony olisi hypännyt jostain taustalta villien eteen ja ukkosen kaltaisella äänellä komentanut villejä ”Te Ette Tee Hänelle Samaa Minkä Teitte Minulle!”, villit jäivät kaartelemaan siihen kuin eläimet miettien selvästi hyökätäkkö vaiko eikö. Joukon johtaja oli aikeissa hyökätä mutta Anthony paljasti hampaansa sähisten kuin iso kissapeto vihaisena. Ja millaiset hampaat hänellä unessa olikaan! Valkeaakin vaaleammat vampyyrin purukalustot. Unessa alkuasukkaat pakenivat ja Anthony asteli minua kohden. En pelännyt hänen torahampaitaan sillä olihan hän pelastanut minut. Hän kietoi minut syleilyynsä ja hyväili poskeani ”minä suojelen…”, heräsin siinä kohtaa ja tunsin, että joku oli huoneessani. En kuitenkaan nähnyt ketään lampun sytytettyäni, enkä rehellisesti sanottuna ollut uskonutkaan huoneessa olevan eläviä sieluja minun lisäkseni. Pahuksen uni sai minut kuvittelemaan. Kaulan syrjä tuntui aralta sitä raapiessani ennen takaisin nukkumaan menoa.

Konsertin lähestyessä levottomuuteni tuntui tarttuvan hieman äitiinikin, hän teki tutkimusmatkan taloyhtiön vintille etsiäkseen vanhoja vaatteitaan niiltä ajoilta kun hän oli ollut ikäiseni ja kierrellyt keikalta keikalle, Jakovilta salassa tietenkin.  
Viimeiset päivät sujuivat kuin siivillä ja kohta heräsin jo keikkapäivään. Jos olisin sanonut että vatsassani oli perhosia niin olisin vähätellyt. Tuntui siltä kuin jos olisin ottanut aspiriinin niin perhoset vatsassani olisivat järjestäneet jalkapallon maailmanmestaruuskilpailut. Nousin ylös ja söin äitini tuputtaman aamiaisen maistamatta sen makua.

Onneksi olin saanut venytettyä nukkumista niin ettei minulla ollut kuin neljä tuntia aikaa yrittää näyttää siltä kuin konsertti ei olisi se ainut asia mitä odotin. Neljä tuntia, siitä selviäisin…Ja sitten tunnin matka stadionille Fieriin, esikaupunkiin. Äidillä ei tuntunut olevan vaikeuksia vaan hän tyynen rauhallisesti rupesi parsimaan vanhoja vaatteita kun en niitä kuitenkaan itse koskaan korjaisi.

Kaivoin huoneessani esiin VHS-videon jolle oli nauhoittanut Key Fobin musiikkivideoita MTV:ltä. Lempivideoni oli sellainen jossa Anthony istui tummaksi lakatulla ruumisarkulla ja säesti itseään akustisella kitaralla. Tuntui vain kuin hän olisi osoittanut sanansa juuri minulle mutta niin tuntui varmasti monista muistakin. Se miten laulussa laulettiin enkelin veistämistä kasvoista ja toisen tylystä jättämisestä sai minut vain miettimään sitä iltaa.

 

Baby I would only hurt you  
I’m not the guy you think I am  
Instead the face sculptured by angel  
You’ll see the demon rising from ashes.  
I’ll rise and leave you on the bed of roses  
But still this is real love, real pain  
For wanting you so badly  
Untill I’m looking for silver stake to thrust throw my heart  
Maybe then I could be good  
And worth of you, worth of your love  
You may say and think  
That you are in love  
But that is just a spell upon you…

Asiaa ei auttanut se, että tämä video oli julkaistu reilun viikon kuluttua niistä tapahtumista. Katselin videota tapaillen eri biisien säveliä ilmakitaralla kunnes äiti koputti ovelle, ”Tule syömään ja sitten on aika lähteä”

Matka Fierteen oli tylsä, satoi jälleen ja ulkona oli jo pimeää vaikka kello lähestyi vasta viittä. Kerrankin olin pukeutunut sopivasti, farkut olivat samat kuin silloinkin mutta paita oli eri ja lisäksi minulla oli baseball-pusakka suojanani marraskuun kylmyyttä vastaan. Valtakunta Anthonyn takkiin kietoutumisesta.  
Stadionin liepeillä rupesi näkymään enemmän nahkatakkeihin ja farkkuihin pukeutuneita pitkätukkia. Tyttöjen ja naisten hameet määrittelivät lyhyyden sekä tiukkuuden ihan uudelleen, miehet sen sijaan tuntuivat olevan ylpeitä rähjäisyydestään. Kellään ei kuitenkaan ollut mahdollisuuksiakaan kantaa rääsyjään kuten Anthony… Hän oli kuin syntynyt kantamaan vaatteensa…Tai olemaan ilman niitä. Se tapa millä hän kantoi itseään ja oli tietoinen omasta kehostaan…Se ei ollut tästä maailmasta, ei ihme että olin bongannut hänet myös mallin toimesta. Hmm.. ammattimallit ja urheilijat kykenivät myös kannattelemaan itseään samalla tavalla.  
Anthony-mietintäni katkesivat kun ihmiset rupesivat huutamaan ja hyppimään. Meidän seisomapaikaltamme näki, että stadionin pihalle ajoi iso amerikanrauta saattueenaan moottoripyöräpoliiseja. Vaikka oli marraskuu auton kaikki ikkunat olivat auki ja oli selvääkin selvempi ketkä autossa olivat.

Auto oli nopeasti ajanut stadionin alle parkkihalliin ja turvamiehet pitivät kirkuvan ihmismassan etäällä. Olin kyllä tiennyt Key Fobin olevan suosittu mutta tällainen joukkohysteria…Kyynärpäitä vahvasti käytellen pääsimme paikoillemme lavan läheisyyteen, ihan lavan ääreen ei päässyt. Siitä piti huolen armada järjestyksen valvojia, aidat ja turvaväli.

Huusin ja tömistelin muun yleisön mukana kiihtymyksen tarttuessa, me halusimme Key Fobin lavalle! Äiti taputti olalleni ja sanoi menevänsä tervehtimään jotain vanhoja koulukavereitaan jotka oli bongannut, ynähdin jotain vastaukseksi ja sanoin, että hän voisi viettää koko loppupäivän heidän kanssaan. Minä kyllä viihtyisin. Lähinnä minua kiinnosti vain se kuka lavalle astelisi, astelisi ottamaan mölyävän lauman jakamattoman jumaloinnin.  
Viimein Key Fob saapui lavalle, olin luullut yleisön metelöivän mutta se oli ollut kuin tuulen kuiskailua metsässä verrattuna myrskyyn joka pauhasi heidän ilmestyttyään. Näin Anthonyn esteettä tämän antaessa katseensa kiertää yleisössä. Hetken minusta tuntui kuin hän olisi huomannut minut mutta heitin tuon ajatuksen päästäni. Ei se estänyt minua tuijottamasta häntä, kuinka nälkiintyneeltä hän näyttikään! Posket olivat entistä enemmän kuopalla, iho pingottunut luiden päälle, vaatteet jotka olivat olleet kuin toinen iho hänen lihaksikkaalle ruumiilleen roikkuivat nyt väljästi hänen yllään. Se ei kyllä vähentänyt hänen lavakarismaansa eikä charmiansa yhtään mutta en saattanut olla miettimättä, että mitä ihmettä oli käynyt. Minun eikä lehtien tietojen mukaan hän ei ollut kärsinyt mistään sairaudesta tai aloittanut jotain uutta outoa ruokavaliota…Hän näytti narkkarilta…Paitsi, että olivat vaatteet oikeaa kokoa tai ei niin Anthony kantoi niitä kuin kuningas…Ei lavalla ei ollut minun Anthonyni, siellä seisoi ja tepasteli heidän kuninkaansa Dom, tämä oli valtakunta. (King Dom =>kingdom)  
Dom otti kiinni mikrofonista laannuttaen fanien myrskyn. Muutamia satunnaisia vihellyksiä ja hurrauksia lukuun ottamatta. ”Täällä te olette odottamassa paloja herrojen pöydästä kuin koirat odottavat ruokaa tippuvan lattialle…Mutta me palkitsemme meidän koiramme!” Bändi aloitti soittamisen. Koko keikka sujui kuin transsissa. Elimme ja hengitimme kaikki samaan rytmiin.

Keikka oli aivan liian lyhyt kaikkien mielestä vaikka he olivat esiintyneet useamman tunnin. Ruuhka tukki ovet ja järjestysmiehet menivät selvittelemään väkijoukkoa. Äärimmäisen uhkarohkea ja tyhmä idea mutta minun oli saatava puhua hänen kanssaan! Vaikka sitten kuullakseni ettei hän halunnut nähdä minua enää ikinä mutta en halunnut elää epävarmuudessa ja niin riippuvaisena hänestä…

Kiipesin turvaköyden ylitse ja kiirehdin lavan ohi koittaen näyttää siltä kuin minun kuuluisi olla siellä. Ristin sormeni ja pidättelin henkeäni kunnes pääsin backstagelle johtavasta ovesta. Oven vieressä sisäpuolella roikkui vartijoiden huomioliivejä kulkulupa ja ID-kortti rintapielessään. Nappasin ensimmäisen ja toivoin etten törmäisi juuri siihen järjestyksenvalvojaan joka liivin olin vienyt. Käänsin ID-kortin nurinpäin ja lähdin kävelemään backstagella. Kuljin autioituneita käytäviä pitkin. Silloin tällöin joku henkilökunnan jäsen kulki minua edes vilkaisematta. Sitten näin ensimmäisen Key Fobin jäsenen. Tämä kantoi kaljakoppaa ilmeisellä kiireellä huudellen miten stadionin takatiloista pääsi johonkin yökerhoon jatkoille. Pistin mieleeni bändin jäsenen ohjeet siltä varalta jos en löytäisikään Anthonya. Rupesin availemaan ovia, raotin niitä vain sen verran että saatoin nähdä sisälle. Löysin pukuvaraston, muita turvamiehiä pelaamassa korttia sekä huoneen josta rumpali selkeästi oli hakenut kaljakorin. Yhden oven takaa kuului vaimeita äännähdyksiä, raotin ovea varovaisemmin kuin muita ovia. Sen takaa paljastui pariskunta tekemässä juuri sitä mitä pariskunnat ovat kautta aikojen tehneet pimeissä autioissa paikoissa kautta vuosisatojen. Punapäänainen oli selkä oveen päin pakarat paljaana, naisen ojennettuun kaulaan lepäsi Domin pää, huulet naisen kaulaa vasten. Henkäisin kai liian lujaa oven takana sillä näin raostani Domin nostavan katseensa kuin eläimen joka yllätetään saaliinsa ääreltä. Hetken päästä epäilin kuvitelleeni tuon pedon katseen, selvästikkään en täällä saisi puhuttua miehen kanssa…

  
Jatkakoon vain touhujaan vaikka se tuntuikin ikävältä pistolta rinnassani. Hivutin itseni pois paikalta etten vain häiritsisi pariskuntaa vaikka oikeasti olisin vain halunnut naisen pois sieltä ja olla itse noiden huulien armoilla. Hillitsin itseni, tiesinhän minä missä jatkot olivat ja miten sinne pääsi. Onneksi äiti oli löytänyt omat kaverinsa niin hän ei ainakaan ihmettelisi mihin minä olin kadonnut.

Jätin järjestyksenvalvojanliivin käytävälle ja jatkoin kävelyä rumpalin ohjeiden mukaan, luotin siihen ettei kukaan pysäyttäisi minua näin syvällä ,,vain henkilökunnalle,,-alueella. Koko matkan sätin itseäni, minä en valitettavasti omistanut Anthonya, en Domia, hän oli aikuinen ja vastuussa omasta elämästään, täysi lupa ja oikeus naiskennella kenen kanssa lystäsi…mutta silti…

Saavuin yökerholle sen kellarista välttäen kätevästi pääoven poket ja jonon. Sisällä oli jo ihmisiä tanssimassa ja liityin heidän seuraansa tanssilattialle strobojen loisteeseen. Olin tanssinut aikani yhden tytön kanssa kun kuudes aistini käski katsoa kellarin ovelle. Sieltä saapui Anthony huomiota herättämättä ja livahti yhteen pienistä looseista.   
Baaritiski oli aika lähellä sitä, ehdotin tanssiparilleni drinkkiä. Saatuamme juomamme asetuin tiskille niin, että näin Anthonyn. Olin saada sydänkohtauksen kun sain katsekontaktin häneen. Mies näytti yllättyneeltä enkä osannut sanoa oliko se hyvä vai huono asia. Olin varomaton tätä punnitessani ja tanssiparini ehti kiinnittyä pintaani ja suudella huuliani. ”Kiitos drinkistä”, mutisin hajamielisesti jotain sillä olin nähnyt pienen merkin siitä samasta tuskasta, mikä minua oli riipinyt hänen köyriessä toista, hänen silmissään. ”hei sori mutta taisin nähdä yhden tutun tuolla…” jätin tytön tiskin ääreen ja kävelin Anthonyn luokse.

Hiljaisuutta kesti vain hetken kunnes hän aloitti, ”Hei kiitos ettet ole puhunut lehdille ja jos haluat rahaa tai jotain ettet puhuisikaan niin sano vaan. Kunhan lehdistöä ei sotketa tähän…” Kuinka hölmöä! Minäkö lavertelisin lehdille!!? ”Ei, en ole täällä sen takia vaan…” etsin katseellani jotain mistä valaa rohkeutta mutta loosissa ei ollut kuin Anthony…” vaan haluan tietää…Miksi? Olinko minä niin kauhea että halusit minusta vain eroon mahdollisimman nopeasti?”  
”Ei ei ei! Ei tosiaan. Olet kaunis ihana ainutlaatuinen…Se, vain kusipäisyyttäni…Olen niin pahoillani...Äärimmäisen pahoillani” Hän näyttikin siltä vaikka hänen kasvonsa olivat normaalisti kuin muuri. ”Se vain…Sinun ei olisi ollut turvallista jäädä yhtään pidemmäksi aikaan.” ”Mitä ihmettä? Miksei?” Kosketin varovasti hänen kättään, huomasin samalla, että hän näytti terveemmältä kuin lavalla…Eittämättä sen naisen ansiosta. Ilmeeni taisi vaihtua sillä Anthony katsoi minuun eikä vastannut kysymykseeni. ”Tiedän että näit minut ja sen naisen. Valitettavasti totuus on se, että tarvitsen heitä aina silloin tällöin…” Ihan kuin tässä olisi nyt jotain haudattuna syvälle, huokaisin. ”Minulla on tietty imago josta pitää kiinni halusin tai en…” ”No et sinä kauhean kärsivältä näyttänyt”, puuskahdin. Hän naurahti ja otti minua kädestä, ”Olet ihana..”

Jos olin niin ihana niin miksei hän sanonut mitään tärkeää? Tunsin huumautuvani vain enemmän hänen tuoksustaan hänen kosketuksestaan…Tein jotain mikä yllätti minut itsekin, suutelin nopeasti hänen huuliaan. ”Emmekö voisi yrittää uudestaan…Ei minun turvallisuudestani tarvitse välittää, pääsin turvamiestenkin ohitse” Koitin hymyillä urheasti odottaessani hänen reaktiotaan. Kuolin joka sekunti minkä odotin hänen vastaustaan. Kasvot olivat palanneet tutkimattomiksi eikä hän enää pitänyt kädestäni eikä katsonut minuun päin.  
Kuolin hiljaa sisältä päin kunnes hän katsoi minua päin hymyillen vinoa hymyään. Taisin olla yhtä kysymysmerkkiä sillä yhtäkkiä olin vasten loosin seinää Anthony minua vasten, istuen kahareisin sylissäni. Hän katsoi silmiini, hän suuteli kaulaani niin, että tunsin pulssini hänen huuliaan vasten.  
Olin pyörtyä! Se oli niin huumaavaa, liikutin käsiäni pitkin hänen ylävartaloaan. Hän tosiaan oli kadottanut massaansa jonkin verran mutta mitä sen oli väliä kun sain pitää häntä sylissäni?  
Kaikki ihokarvani nousivat pystyyn ja kylmät väreet tanssivat macarenaa selässäni kun hän kuiskasi korvaani ”Tavataan teillä…Shhh shh tiedän missä asut Séan Marcel”. Olin puulla päähän lyöty, en ollut koskaan esittäytynyt koko nimelläni. Vielä vähemmän kertonut osoitettani. ”Mutta äitini-” hän keskeytti minut suudelmalla joka sai tytön kiitoksen tuntumaan ei yhtään miltään. ”Äitisi lähti kavereidensa mukaan muualle…” En kyseenalaistanut häntä, en olisi ehtinytkään sillä silmänräpäyksessä hän oli takaisin alkuperäisellä paikallaan loosin toisella puolella. Pian loosiin oli tunkemassa joku liituraitajakkupukutiukkanuttura. Selvästi bändin PR-henkilö. ”Dom-kultaseni, menehän nyt tanssilattialle ja valitse joku noista malleista itsellesi seuraksi…Jaa kuka sinä olet?” Vaikka naisen sanat olivat kohteliaita niin hänen äänensä oli silkkaa paljastettua terästä. ”Olen Séan Marcel…” ”Jiddizin opettajani pojan poika joku tuli kertomaan opettajan poismenosta sekä kutsutmaan muistotilaisuuteen”, mistä hän onnistui kehittämään noin toimivan tarinan noin nopeasti? ”Mutta minä menenkin tästä” En kestäisi nähdä Anthonya jonkun naisen kanssa, taas, menisin mieluummin kotiin tuijottamaan seiniä. Hän katsoi minua anteeksipyytäen ”Näemme pian…” Mutisin vastaukseksi jotain mikä toivottavasti kuulosti tarpeeksi jiddizilta, aivan silkalta heprealta se minusta kuulosti mutta menisi ehkä läpi.

Kotona rupesin piilottamaan kaikkia Dom- ja Key Fob-leikkeitäni. Olisi liian noloa jos hän tajuaisi pakkomielteenomaisen tarpeeni hänestä. Omasta mielestäni onnistuin piilottamaan likimain kaikki todisteet riippuvaisuudestani häneen, riippuvuudesta jonka vuoksi myös vihasin Anthonya. Muutaman julisteen jätin seinälle, olisihan se ollut epäilyttävää jollei minulla olisi mitään ollut.

Kävelin levottomana pitkin asuntoa kunnes lopulta en keksinyt muuta kuin heittäytyä päiväpeitolle täysissä pukeissa. Potkin kengät lattialle ja pyörittelin nilkkojani kunnes se outo tunne, että minua katseltiin joka minua aina välillä oli vaivannut, palasi. Nousin istumaan ja vilkaisin ympärilleni. Ikkunani takaa kuului kevyt koputus ja avasin ikkunan hämmentyneenä Anthonylle. ”Sinä…Sinä tulit”, Miksi kuulostin niin yllättyneeltä, totta kai hän olisi tullut...Totta kai…Huomasin etten ollut oikeasti uskonut hänen tulevan. Vastaukseksi hän vain hymyili minulle enkä muuta vastausta tarvinnut sillä jostain syystä olin varma ettei hän hymyillyt muille. ”Tule sisälle sieltä…Miten ihmeessä ikkunasta…” Häkeltynyt oli oikea sana kuvaamaan tunteitani, häkeltynyt tästä kaikesta. Hän kapusi sisään sulkien ikkunan takanaan sulkien samalla kylmän, pimeän yön pois. ”Eipähän sinulta tulla kysymään hassuja kysymyksiä yöllisestä miesvieraastasi”

Anthony nojaili rennosti työpöydän kulmaan näyttäen laittoman hyvältä tiukoissa farkuissa ja ylisuuressa kasmir-hupparissa. Ihailin näkyä ja hänen lumouksensa oli saattaa minut unohtamaan miksi halusin keskustella tuon miehen kanssa. Ravistelin päätäni ”Äh teit sen taas…Unohdin jo mitä minun piti sanoa…”  
”Jos vain kerrot mitä mietit sitä sen kaunistelematta?” Hän katsoi suoraan silmiini kuin olisi yrittänyt lukea ajatukseni mutta käänsi sitten katseensa ilmeisen epävarmasti. ”Jos se vain olisi niin helppoa….Rehellisesti sanottuna…Älä jätä minua”, katsoin totisesti häntä päin ja hän ilmeisesti huomasi sillä hän huokaisi syvään nousten seisomaan.

Anthony kiersi kätensä ympärilleni ja nojasi otsaansa otsaani vasten ”En olisi halunnut tehdä sitä ensimmäiselläkään kerralla rakastettu, enkä olisi tehnyt ellei luokseni jääminen olisi saattanut sinua hengenvaaraan”. Oliko hän juuri kutsunut minua rakastetuksi??!! Onneksi hänen käsivartensa olivat ympärilläni, muuten olisin niin ollut lattialla. ”…” Olin sanaton. ”Kuolen mieluummin viereesi kuin elän ilman sinua!” Julistin sanat jotka tunsin oikeaksi. Hän katsoi minua kummallisesti puhuessani kuolemasta ja elämästä mutta sinetöi sanani hellällä suudelmalla. ”Miten minä sitten jatkaisin eteenpäin jos sinä olisit kuollut?” Kuulin menetyksen pelon hänen äänestään. Painoin pääni hänen rintaansa vasten vetääkseni sisääni hänen tuoksuaan. Haukottelin turvapaikassani hänen käsivarsiensa suojassa, olin tainnut stressata luultua enemmän vaikka tämä tuntui sujuvan helposti. ”En halua menettää sinua…Minun on pidettävä sinut salassa kuitenkin. Piilottaa rakkaani maailman silmissä ja sama sinun pitää luvata. Minua ei haittaa vaikka minulta lähtisi maine tai ura nousisi pystyyn mutta jos joku edes taittaa yhden hiuskarvan sinun päästäsi…Se vahingoittasi minua enemmän kuin mikään ikinä.” Anthony suuteli päälakeani kuiskuteltujen sanojensa lomassa. ”Hyvä on, pidetään rakkautemme salassa muita, ” minulla ei ollut mitään sitä vastaan kunhan tiesin Anthonyn kuuluvan minulle sydämeltään ja sielultaan, ”mutta miten?” En kai minä vain voinut odotella epätietoisena sitä tulisiko hän jonain iltana. ”Mietitään sitä joskus, niin kauan kuin olet Rosenissa ei ole temppu eikä mikään hiipiä ikkunasi taakse iltaisin…” Kauhistuin muistaessani asunnon, minähän olin myymässä tätä. ”Ei…tämä asunto on jo myynnissä…” huokaisin raskaasti ja käperryin tiukemmin hänen syleilyynsä. ”Ei se haittaa rakastettu, minä järjestän asiat, älä huolehdi…” Haukottelin uudelleen, Anthony taisi huomata sen sillä toisella kädellään hän kiskoi sängystäni päiväpeiton, ”Taitaa olla sinun nukkumaanmenoaikasi Séan.” Koitin vastustella, väittää etten ollut väsynyt mutta haukotteluni vain yltyi. Enkä laittanut pahakseni kun hän hellin käsin riisui minulta päälivatteeni ja puki minut uudelleen yövaatteisiin. Kömmin petiini mutta tartuin hänen paidanhelmaansa. ”Et-Ethän ole lähdössä?” Hän puisteli päätään ja riisui kunnes oli aluspaitasillaan tummanpunaiset bokserit vilkkuen.

Anthony luikahti vierelleni sänkyyn, nojaten oman käsivarteensa hän jäi sen verran pystympään että saattoi hyväillä hiuksiani ja laulaa puoliääneen jotain espanjankielistä laulua. Rytmistä huomasi sen olevan tuutulaulu mutta en valittanut. Kuinka monelle suotiin näin paljon huomiota ja vaivannäköä? Olin puhtaasti imarreltu, silmäni tuntuivat aina vain raskaammilta ja ajatukset puuroutuivat…

Miestä raahataan pitkin kivipyramidin portaita, hän huutaa ja rukoilee jumalia. Olin liian kaukana nähdäkseni hänen kasvonpiirteensä, intiaanipappi paasasi vertajuovista jumalista ja hänelle tuotiin veitsi. Mies oli nyt sidottu kiviseen pöytään ja hän tuntui vaistoavan veitsestä jotain pahaa sillä sen nähdessään miehen huuto vain yltyi. Veitsi ja messuava pappi lähestyivät avutonta miesparkaa.

Heräsin painajaisesta ja olin hetken epävarma kaikesta. Hain pimeässä huoneessani kunnes tunsin vierelläni toisen lämpimän kehon, käperryin takaisin Anthonyn kainaloon ja raavin hajamielisesti vielä kaulaani ennen kuin nukahdin uudelleen unia näkemättä.  
Seuraavan kerran heräsin siihen kun keittiön puhelin soi tuomiopäivä koittaneena. Kömmin vastaamaan. ”Hullo?” ”Séan, äiti tässä…Eh kävi vähän hassusti ja pomo soitti että minua tarvittaisiin töissä taas..” ”Senkus menet, kyllä minä pärjään” ”Äiti rakastaa sinua mussukka” ”Joo joo” puhuin äidin kanssa vielä vähän kaikkea ennen kuin lopetimme. Toivoin, että ehtisin ihailemaan vielä nukkuvaa Anthonya mutta se osoittautui turhaksi toivoksi. Sen sijaan suihkusta kuului veden solina.  
Muuan ajatus pulpahti mieleeni.

Anthony seisoi vesivirran alla kasvot seinään päin silmät suljettuina. Pidin tarkasti huolen etten kolistellut oven kanssa, ahmin silmilläni edessäni avautuvaa näkyä. Seurasin vesivirtoja katseellani pitkin hänen kehoaan, pohdiskelin linjoja ja karvoitukseen sädehtimään jääviä pisaroita. Riisuin hiljaa pyjamani ja astuin suihkuun hänen seurakseen. Hän ei olisi huomannut minua ellen olisi koskettanut hänen hartiaansa. Hän kääntyi ympäri kulmat hieman kohollaan vesi hakaten lihaksikasta selkää.

Polvistuin hänen eteensä suihkun märälle lattialle ja otin kiinni hänen elimestään. Huomasin hänen yllättyvän tästä, tietäisipä vain kuinka yllättynyt itse olin. Sivelin vakain sormin Anthonyn sukukalleutta kunnes ohjasin sen suuni eteen. Toisen käteni pidin hieromassa häntä. En ollut täysin varma mitä minun olisi pitänyt tehdä mutta aloitin liikuttelemaan kieltäni pitkin hänen miehuuttaan koko pituudelta kiusaten aina välillä. Tunsin hänen kovenevan otteessani ja jatkoin entistä innokkaammin kunnes otin hänet kokonaan suuhuni. Rupesin hyödyntämään suuni liikkeitä Anthonyn hyväilemiseksi, minua ei huolettanut enää edes että oksentaisin hänen koostaan johtuen.   
En unohtanut tosita kättänikään vaan käynnistin täysimittaisen hyökkäyksen häntä vastaan, olin kai edelleen närkästynyt siitä naisesta sillä tunsin voitonriemua Anthonyn horjahtaessa, vaikka hän pysyikin jaloillaan. Hän joutui kuitenkin pitelemään tukea suihkusta.  
Olin julmalla tuulella, laskin hänet suustani hivelläkseni sormenpäitäni pitkin hänen erektiotaan. ”Séan…Séan...Ole kiltti”, kuinka tuskaiselta hän kuulostikaan. Virnistin ja otin hänet uudelleen suuhuni kiusaten kielelläni kunnes tunsin hänen hetkensä olevan lähellä. Anthonyn lämmin siemen täytti suuni ja nielaisin kaiken. Ihmettelin kuinka se saattoi maistua hyvälle…Tosin olisin niellyt vaikka Anthony olisi maistunut mille.

Nousin hitaasti ja katsoin ilkikurisesti hymyillen hengästynyttä miestä, ”Hyvää huomenta”. Otin suihkun alas paikaltaan painautuen Anthonya vasten hetkeksi. Tarpeeksi pitkään että sain vastauksen sanattomaan kysymykseeni. Hän olisi valmis.  
Näennäisen viattomasti rupesin suihkuttelemaan itseäni kunnes aistin hänet takanani, kiertävän kätensä ympärilleni hän aloitti suutelemaan kaulaani, niskaani…Hänen kätensä kulkivat pitkin minua jättäen mitään koskemattomaksi. Anthonyn kosketuksissa oli havaittavissa kokemus, kokemus siitä mikä tuntui hyvältä.  
Aloin olla sulaa vahaa hänen käsissään, hymähdin hyväksyvästi ja voihkaisin kivunsekaisesta nautinnosta hänen tullessa sisääni. Nyt oli minun vuoroni pitää kiinni suihkutangosta sillä hänen työntönsä olivat voimakkaita ja minun polveni hyytelöä.

  
Silti…Halusin leikkiä äärirajoilla vaikka pieni ääni päässäni huusikin sen olevan äärimmäisen tyhmää, etten ollut tottunut tällaiseen mutta koska minä olisin sellaisia kuunnellut? Niinpä niin.  
”Kovempaa, Anthony, kovempaa”, Hän vastasi pyyntööni ja pian ratsastin niin valkohehkuisilla intohimon aalloilla kunnes tuntui kuin räjähtäisin. Voihkin hänen nimeään sillä olin ohittanut kipuvaiheen aikaa sitten ja elin vain nautintoa. Näkökenttääni nousi tähtiä ja se rupesi pimenemään kunnes Anthony työntyi erityisen rankasti survaisten, tulin saman tien.  
Hetken päästä tunsin hänen tulevan sisälleni ja lysähdimme sylikkäin suihkun lattialle missä suihku huuhteli kulmia.  
Nojasin seesteisenä häntä vasten, Anthony kurottui hiukset vettä valuen suutelemaan huuliani. Onnesta sekopäisenä vastasin jokaiseen suudelmaan.  
Pian olimme toistamassa äskeistä. Tällä kertaa huusin hänen nimeään tullessani, olin niin ekstaasissa. Pesimme toisemme ja kääriydyimme pyyhkeisiin, adrenaliini tai jokin muu hullu hormoni piti minut kaukana kehostani sillä ennen pitkään naimme pitkin asuntoa kuin viagraa saaneet kaniinit minun vaatiessa hyvitystä erossa olomme päivistä.  
Järjen ääni oli hävinnyt aikoja sitten minun antautuessa kyltymättömälle himolle, en voinut saada tarpeekseni Anthonysta kunnes lopulta makasin vain hänen vierellään huohottaen. Viimeisenä muttei missään nimessä vähäisimpänä olimme päätyneet sänkyyni. Jos olisin ollut kissa niin olisin kehrännyt kuin hullu, torkahdin hänen myskin tuoksuiseen kainaloonsa hetkeksi sillä olin täysin uuvuksissa päivätyöstämme ja saatoin vain ihmetellä kuinka hän oli jaksanut.

Heräsin noin puolentoista tunnin kuluttua edelleen huumaantuneena Anthonysta, yritin kääntyä katsellakseni häntä mutta sen sijaan kipu ampaisi pitkin selkärankaani kuin ohjus. Vaikersin ääneen ja melkein kuulin järjen ääneni nauravan vahingoniloisesti siitä hyvästä etten ollut kuunnellut mitä sillä oli ollut sanottavaa kokemattomuudestani. Kivun parahdukseni oli hälyttänyt kuitenkin Anthonyn ”Mikä on?” hän kysyi ääni huolesta painavana. ”Eh ei niin mikään…” vinkaisin kääntyessäni makaamaan vatsalleni, kirosin itseäni mutta toisaalta kaikki se oli ollut tämän arvoista. En tainnut onnistua vakuuttamaan Anthonya sillä hän nousi ohitseni, suuteli takaraivoani, ”koita sinnitellä. Haen sinulle särkylääkettä.”  
Mahdoin näyttää surkealta vältellessäni kaikkia liikkeitä sängyssä maatessani. Hänen palatessa kivuntappajien ja vesilasillisen kanssa minun oli vääntäydyttävä istumaan. Itse hienotunteisuutena hän tuki minua ja auttoi lasin huulilleni. ”Nyt, lepää hetki rakastettu niin olosi kohenee. Minä käyn siivoilemassa jälkiämme ennen kuin äitisi palaa…” Nostin käteni ”Hän lähti takaisin Eurooppaan, ei täällä tarvitse siivota…” ”Kun nouset ja näet mihin kuntoon saimme asunnon niin olet eri mieltä” hän vastasi minulle nauraen. Koitin muistella aamua ja päivän tapahtumia epäonnistuen ruhtinaallisesti. Minulla se oli ollut yhtä loputonta orgasmia. Ehkä asunto oli epäjärjestyksessä…Asettauduin mahdollisimman mukavasti ja suljin silmäni, ehkä pillerit vaikuttaisivat pian.

Heräsin jälleen jonkin ajan kuluttua, liikuin varovasti kunnes helpotuksekseni havaitsin lääkkeiden vaikuttaneen. Kampesin itseni ylös sängystä ja onnuin vaatekaapilleni pukeakseni ylleni, vanhat farkut ja jonkun printti t-paidan. Hipsin ulos huoneestani ja huomasin joka paikan kiiltelevän puhtauttaan, Anthonylla oli yli-inhimilliset voimat jos hän oli jaksanut siivota kaiken sen jälkeen…Puistelin päätäni ja menin keittiöön missä Anthony puhui hiljaa puhelimeen selkä ovelle päin. Odotin hiljaa hänen lopettavan puhelunsa ja etsin sillä välin kaiken syömäkelpoisen kaapeista. Saaliikseni jäi muroja, maitoa ja purkki jotain vihreää. ”En halunnut herättää…Kuule, tämä asunto on nyt ostettu”, kohotin kulmiani epäuskoisena, ”ostin sen ja lahjoitan sinulle.” Tuijotin häntä leuka alas loksahtaneena. Minähän elelisin herroiksi sillä asunnon myyntivoitto ohjattaisiin minun tililleni ja jos kerran sain asunnon tästä näin vaan. ”…Woah…kiitos” Ehkä tosiaan oli hyvä omistaa asunto sellaiselta seudulta missä ketään ei kiinnostanut toistensa tekemiset, varsinkin jos tapaili rock-tähteä. Miespuolista sellaista.  
En tiennyt mitä minun olisi pitänyt tehdä joten kaadoin muroja ja maitoa kulhoon, vihreän mömmön jätin koskemattomaksi. Se vaikutti saavuttavan tietoisuuden minä päivänä hyvänsä. Lusikoin muroja suuhuni kunnes tajusin miten paljon Anthony oli juuri tuhlannut, tai paljon ja paljon hänhän oli rockstara mutta eivät asunnot nyt ilmaisia olleet, tuhlannut minuun! Onneksi olin jo nielaissut muromössöni etten sylkenyt niitä hänen ylleen. Se olisi ollut aivan liian noloa. En olisi saattanut sen jälkeen enää ikinä katsoa häntä kohden, JA SE olisi ollut suuri menetys. ”Hullu! Sekopää!” Anthony näytti äärimmäisen hämmentyneeltä vähäilmeiseen tapaansa. ”Mi-Mitä ihmettä?” ”Älä tuhlaa rahojasi minuun”. Kuulostipa töykeältä sanottuna ääneen mutta en ollut koskaan ollut tunnettu siitä että miettisin ennen kuin sanoin jotain. Paitsi töissä, siellä sanani olivat tarkkaan punnittuja.

”En halua olla velkaa sinulle…tai kenellekään” Oli minulla ylpeyteni. ”Séan, minä olen sinulle enemmän velkaa kuin voisin koko elinikänäsi maksaa takaisin. Olet minun kiirastuleni ja olet minun elämäni.” Hän mutisi vielä jotain espanjaksi tai siltä se ainakin kuulosti kun minä ilmeisen hämmentyneenä availin suutani kuin kala kuivalla maalla. Toistin hänen sanansa mielessäni, jotain minun verestäni ja jotain hänestä? Sanat olivat kyllä hieman erilaisia kuin koulutunneilla oppimani espanja ikinä mutta varmaan vanhan suvun vesa puhui vanhaa espanjaa? Vanhan mantereen tapaan vielä? Vai oliko tuo ollut italiaa? Se voisi selittää sanojen erilaisuuden…Tai ranskaa? Helvetti tästä taas tullut mitään. ”…mutta mutta…mitä minä...ääh” nostin käteni luovuttamisen merkiksi kun Anthony rupesi perustelemaan asunnon hankintaa, kiistelimme hetken mutta valitettavasti hänen argumenttinsa olivat vedenpitäviä. Sain pitää sentään pääni joissain asioissa, asunto olisi hänen asianajajansa nimissä ja maksaisin nimellistä vuokraa. ”..etkä sitten ostele minulle mitään kallista enää”. Anthony hymähti ja halasi minua. ”Muista sitten, jos huoneessasi on verhot alhaalla tiedän sinun haluavan olla rauhassa, jos taas verho on ylhäällä niin tiedän että seuraani halutaan.” Leikittelin hänen hiuksillaan hajamielisesti. ”Ihan kuin en muka haluaisi seuraasi”  
”Onko kello jo noin paljon!” käännyin itsekin katsomaan kelloa ja nostin käden suulleni, ”oho”, kello tosiaan oli enemmän kuin olin kuvitellut. ”Séan, minun pitää mennä. Key Fobin pitäisi olla pressitilaisuudessa 20 minuutin päästä. Palautan vaatteesi ensi kerralla”, vasta silloin huomasin hänellä olleen yllään selvästikin minun kaapistani viety kauluspaita jonka hän oli napittanut vain puoleen väliin. Syntisen hyvännäköistä. ”Joo ei mitään” Hän oli jo lähtenyt asunnosta mutta palasi painamaan suudelman otsalleni ja huulilleni. ”En pääse tänään takaisin mutta huomenna, tule jos voit jo iltapäivällä luokseni”. Mitä muuta minulla muka olisi? Työt voisi hoitaa aamupäivälläkin. Katselin kuinka Anthony lähti ajamaan ilmeisesti omaa autoaan reippaasti ylinopeutta, hän näytti olevan paljon paremmassa kunnossa kuin oli ollut lavalla. Tai sitten kuvittelin vain kaiken.

Lusikoin toisen annoksen muroja ja otin lisää särkylääkkeitä siltä varalta etteivät edelliset vaikuttaisi loppupäivää. Lievenevälle ontumiselle ei nyt mahtanut mitään, se kuitenkin väheni mitä enemmän kävelin.  
Kaupasta mukaani tarttui välttämättömyystarvikkeita kuten suklaata ja tonnikalaa purkissa. En ollut top chef mutta en myöskään ollut kuollut nälkään keittotaitojen puutteesta. Pastaa, vihanneksia ja pakastepizzaa. Eiköhän niillä selviäisi muutamia päivä jälleen…Hassua, Anthony ei ollut syönyt mitään vaikka hän se meistä oli liikkunut enemmän. Olisi voinut kuvitella hänellä olleen suden nälkä. Kohautin olkiani, ehkä hän oli ollut vain liian hyvätapainen.  
Kotona pistin uunin lämpenemään ja avasin tietokoneen, dinosaurusten aikaisen rakkineen mutta siinä sentään oli käännösohjelma. Uunia odotellessani naputin koneelle komennot tunnistaa kielen ja kääntää se sitten englanniksi. Seuraavaksi naputtelin Anthonyn vieraskieliset sanat ruutuun. Koneelta kestäisi suorittaa toiminto joten keskitin huomioni pizzan ja uunin yhteen saattamiseen.

Olin puolessa väliä pizzaa kun kone lopetti raksuttamisen ja piippasi valmiin käännöksen vuoksi. ”Sinun veresi on elämäni”, mietin oliko koneen ohjelmassa jokin virhe vaiko oliko kyseessä idiomi jota ei vaan onnistunut kääntää suoraan sillä tuo vain kuulosti hassulta. Raavin kaulaani ja palasin pizzan pariin.

Seuraavana päivänä tuskailin pitkään vaatteitani, oli liian epäreilua että Anthony oli jumalaisen näköinen sekä ilman rihman kiertämää että pukeutuneena ihan mihin hyvänsä. Kirosin, miksen voinut tuntea iloisen gay-yhteisön jäseniä jotka olisivat voineet auttaa pukeutumisessa tai miksei minulla ollut läheisiä naispuolisia ystäviä jotka olisivat voineet konsultoida? Huokaisin syvään, toivottavasti pysyisimme ihan vain kahden Anthonyn luona. Hänen rinnallaan tunsin itseni niin tavalliseksi, tylsäksi, harmaaksi, MITÄTTÖMÄKSI! Kunpa olisin ollut edes yliopistossa…Vaikka ei hän kyllä tuntunut piittaavaan sellaisista.

Jo riitti tällainen! Jos Anthonyn puheet olivat tosia ja hän oikeasti piti minua rakkaanaan niin ei silloin ollut paskaankaan väliä mitä minulla oli yllä. Tarrasin kaapista mustat farkut, vaalean sinisen t-paidan ja mustan pikkutakin, ihan niin kuin Miami Vicessäkin…  
Olin soittamassa Anthonylle että olin lähdössä tulemaan mutta naurahdin hysteerisesti, eihän minulla ollut edes hänen numeroaan! Ei mitään tapaa ottaa yhteyttä. Ei auttanut kuin kohti hänen asuntoaan ja toivoa, että ovivahti päästäisi sisään.

Ovivahti oli eri henkilö kuin silloin mikä oli vain hyvä. ”Eh tulin herra Voldin kutsumana. Käsittääkseni hän odottaa vierailuani…” Mitä ovivahdille sanottiin kun tultiin tapaamaan miestä jonka tapaamisesta teinit antaisivat toisen kätensä ja vanhempiensa auton? Onnekseni ja ei-mitenkään yllätyksekseni Anthony oli ollut minua askeleen edellä. ”Kyllä, ylin kerros. Hissit ovat aulan vasemmalla sivulla”  
Koko ikuisuuden mittaisen hissimatkan perhoset pitivät suurinta macarenan massatanssiesitystä ikinä, ja kun valo syttyi perille pääsyn merkiksi manasin matkan lyhyyttä. Koputin oveen ja koitin olla näyttämättä hermostuneelta.

Ovi aukesi muutaman sekunnin kuluttua ja olin silmätysten Anthonyn kanssa, sanomatta sanaakaan hän kiskaisi minut sisälle. Vasta suljettuaan oven takanani hän puhui ja tervetuliaiseleen tapaisesti kosketti hellästi kasvojani. ”Suo minulle anteeksi hetkinen, en huomannut ajan kulua ja olen ihan keskellä bändin juttuja…Tee olosi kotoisaksi sillä välin niin minä hoidan askareeni pois alta häiritsemästä”. Puhuessaan hän oli riisunut minulta takkini ja ripustanut sen naulakkoon ennen kuin kumarsi kuin mikäkin entisaikojen hovien keikari. Naurahtaen jäin tarkastelemaan asuntoa enemmän Anthonyn kiiruhtaessa tekemään mitä ikinä olikaan tekemässä. Ilmeisesti hän laittoi musiikkia soimaan työskennelläkseen sillä huoneiston täytti soljuva pianomusiikki.

Asunto oli hyvällä maulla sisustettu vaikkakin selvästi ammattilaisen eikä oman käden sisustama. Eteisestä aukesi seuraava tila sekä myös tumma ovi, joka yritykseni jälkeen osoittautui lukituksi. Kohautin harteitani, kyllä jokaisella oli oikeus salaisuuksiinsa. Löysin ylellisen kylpyhuoneen, edelliseltä kerralta tutun makuuhuoneen, vierashuoneen sekä uuden liudan lukittuja ovia. Ja silti en ollut käynyt edes koko asuntoa läpi, ehkä puolet…Itse en olisi viihtynyt yksikseni näin isossa asunnossa. Jos siis en olisi heti ensimmäiseksi eksynyt ja kuollut nälkään.  
Puistelin päätäni, jos toinen tarvitsi näin paljon tilaa niin mikä minä olin asiaa arvostelemaan. Ajattelin siirtyä tutkimaan toista puolta asunnosta, se tuntui olevan peilikuva jo tutkimastani puolesta. Seisahduin kuitenkin tilanjakajaportaille suu auki loksahtaneena. Eihän minun olisi pitänyt olla niin hämmästynyt mutta silti…Se pianomusiikki, jota olin kuunnellut pitkin tutkimusmatkaani ei tullutkaan nauhalta, se oli ollut Anthonyn soittamaa! Mieshän oli muusikko joten ei kai tässä nyt näin shokissa olisi pitänyt olla mutta en vain mitenkään ollut kuvitellut löytäväni Anthonya soittamasta vanhahtavaa sävelmää silmät ummessa pianon ja flyygelin ristisiitokselta näyttävällä soittimella. Kellastuneet nuottilehdet olivat kyllä telineessä mutta mies ei ollut tainnut katsoa niihin kertaakaan.   
”No nyt sinä sen teit!” Näin hänen kulmiensa kurtistuvan mutta sormet jatkoivat tanssimistaan koskettimilla, musiikki soljui häiriintymättä. ”Minkä?” ”Kaiken, olet täydellinen.”  
Anthony soitti riitasoinnun ja paukautti soittimen kannen kiinni. ”Ei, en ole. Olen epätäydellinen tavoin joita et osaa edes kuvitella”, siitä olin samaa mieltä. En osannut kuvitella Anthonyn olevan epätäydellinen.

Hän viittasi minut istumaan valkoiselle nahkadivaanille. ”Ole kiltti soita vielä”, halusin kuulla lisää kosketintaiturointia. Anthony toteutti toiveeni, avasi pianon kannen ja jatkoi soittamista vajoten nuotti nuotilta omaan tilaansa. Tällä kertaa mies ei sulkenut silmiään vaan katse ajautui katsomaan jonnekin kaukaisuuteen. Hän katseli noita kaukaisia maisemia vielä hetken sen jälkeenkin kun sormet olivat lakanneet taikomasta ilmoille ambrosiaa korville. Vähitellen Anthony palasi täysin tähän maailmaan ja painoi varovasti kannen koskettimien päälle. ”Mikä tuo sävellys oli? En ole koskaan kuullut sitä mutta se on kaunis…” ”Ah, en tiedä onko sillä nimeä mutta se on ikivanha sävel, vanhalta mantereelta, Kuningatar Isabellan kunniaksi sävelletty.” Hymyilin tahattomasti eikä se jäänyt huomaamatta. ”Mikä nyt huvittaa?” ”Ei siis...No kun se on vaan jotenkin hauskaa kun puhut ’vanhasta mantereesta’ ja puhut kuolleista kruunupäistä kuin he olisivat vielä elossa, kuin mikäkin harmaa parta…” Anthony hymyili salaperäisesti ja istuutui viereeni. ”Anna vanhalle anteeksi” tökkäsin häntä leikkisästi. ”No vanhus, mikä on illan suunnitelma?” ”Ajattelin, että voisimme pysyä ihan vain kotioloissa. Syödään hyvää ruokaa ja katsotaan sitten, ehkä jokin elokuva…?” ”Kuulostaa taivaalliselta” juuri tätähän olin juuri toivonut. Olin käpertymässä paremmin paikoilleni kun hän nousikin sohvalta. En näyttänyt harmiani vaan potkaisin kengät jalastani sillä huomasin isäntänikin kulkevan kengittä, paljasvarpain peräti.

Sivupöydälle oli aseteltu jo tapastarjotin sekä kaksi tyhjää viinilasia. ”Punaista vai valkoista?” ”Tuo on kuitenkin kompa, päätä sinä.” Hän kääntyi seinään istutetun oven puoleen, joka paljastui viinikaapiksi. Anthonyn päätöstä odotellessa katselin olohuonetta tarkemmin sillä jokin minua oli häirinnyt asunnossa kaikesta siihen syydetystä rahasta huolimatta. Sitten keksin sen, jokaista ikkunaa peitti tumma kalvo. Ulos kyllä näki mutta olin varma ettei sisälle tullut mitään. Kysyisin vielä Anthonylta asiasta, en ehkä tänään...Joskus…Keskittymiseni rakoili hänen ojentaessaan hymyillen minulle lasini.

Ojennetussa lasissa oli valkoviiniä, jonka nimen Anthony lausui koskettaessaan sormiani lasinvarren ympärillä. Ainakin epäilin sen olleen viinin nimi, hän vain oli sanonut sen niin sujuvasti ja epäröimättä vaikka kyseessä olikin kaiketi ollut ranskankielen koukeroita sisältänyt nimike. Kiitin miettien mitä kaikkia taitoja tuo rokkitähteni osasikaan. Ainakin hän tunsi viinit ja drinkit, puhui espanjaa ja ranskaa, soitti pianoa kuin enkeli, lauloi kuin paholainen ja…punastuin ajatellessani Anthonyn loppuja taitoja…Tietämiäni loppuja taitoja. Punastuin pahemmin kieron alitajuntani täydentäessä mietteitäni.   
Saadakseni muuta ajateltavaa kohotin lasini kuin maljan merkiksi.   
Anthony kohotti vieressäni oman lasinsa, joka toisin kuin omani, sisälsi niin tumman punaista viiniä, että se muistutti verta. Ihan kuin se olisi ollut jähmeämpääkin kuin tavallinen sangria. Johan mielikuvitukseni laukkasi, jollen olisi nähnyt miehen puuhastelevan viinikaapin kanssa niin olisin varmasti kuvitellut Anthonyn juovan verta kuin mikäkin vampyyri.   
”Meille”, kilistimme ja siemaisimme viinejämme. Hän jäi kuitenkin sen jälkeen pyörittelemään viiniä lasissaan nostaen lasin katseensa yläpuolelle kuin tarkastellakseen sen syövereitä. Valo sai viinin näyttämään entistä enemmän verenpunaiselta. Mahdoin näyttää kysyvältä sillä Anthony laski lasinsa ja aloitti pitämään pieni muotoista luentoa ”Viinini näyttää varmasti mielenkiintoiselta…Viinien ihailijat ja tuntijat nauraisivat minulle päin naamaa jos kuulisivat minun kutsuvan Tharosia viiniksi heidän kuullensa. Tämä on teknisesti ottaen viiniä, mutta vahvuudeltaan ja rakenteeltaan ihan erilaista kuin rypäleistä tehty viini normaalisti. Liittyy jotenkin kai valmistukseen” Anthony kohautti harteitaan ”mutta pitivät asiantuntijat Tharosia viiniä tai eivät niin se on tätä nykyä yksi harvoista juomista joita voin juoda…” mies siemaisi uudelleen juomaansa ”pahoittelen etten tarjonnut tätä sinullekkin mutta kokemuksieni mukaan todella harva pitää näin voimakkaan makuisesta viinistä..” Heilautin kättäni merkiksi siitä ettei minua haitannut, päinvastoin, minulle valittu valkoviini oli erinomaista. Hetkinen, yksi harvoista juomista joita hän saattoi juoda…”Entä se juoma sieltä baarista, kuuluiko sekin juotaviisi…? Ja miten kukaan on voinut hankkiutua noin huonoon kuntoon tuon ikäisenä”. Nyt toteutin suunnitelmani kaivautua toisen kainaloon, Anthony naurahti ”Ehei, se juoma oli puhdasta myrkkyä…Istuin oksentamassa vessan lattialla loppupäivän…Ehkä se oli minulle ihan oikein kun miettii mitä tein” Minun ei ollut ollut tarkoitukseni kaivaa esiin sitä aamua mutta nähtävästi olin onnistunut. Toiseen kysymykseeni hän ei kuitenkaan ollut vastannut, ennen kuin ehdin huomauttaa siitä, mies jatkoi. ”Voisi ihmetellä miksi sitten join sitä mutta en ajatellut kovinkaan selkeästi sinun lähelläsi, edes silloin…”  
Jollei tuo imarrellut niin mikä sitten? Hajamielisesti nappasin muutaman oliivin tarjottimelta odotellessani Anthonyn vastausta. ”Ja mitä toiseen kysymykseesi tulee, olen vanhempi kuin miltä näytän. Usko pois. Eikä siihen vaadita kuin vuosia jatkunut väärinkäyttö, että osa tavallisista aineista muuttuu myrkyksi…” Tiesin kyllä, että rokkarit usein ajautuivat huonoille teille mutta Anthony…En saattanut uskoa. Toisaalta rankka menneisyys kyllä selittäisi muutamia seikkoja hänessä. Silitin hänen poskeaan varovasti, kuin peläten senkin olevan myrkkyä hänelle. ”Senkö vuoksi täällä on nuo kalvot ikkunoissa…?” jos hän käytti edelleen jotain niin kai valo sitten oli yhtälailla myrkkyä? Toivottavasti hän ei käyttänyt mitään.

Anthony kiersi kätensä hartioideni ylitse, ”Ei suinkaan, kaikkien vikojeni lisäksi sairastan harvinaista oireyhtymää. Kansankielisesti sitä nimitetään valoallergiaksi mikä vain tarkoittaa, että saan yliherkkyysoireita mikäli vietän liikaa aikaa valossa, varsinkin auringonvalossa….” Hän kääntyi katsomaan minua silmiin ja tarkkaili hetken. ”Kysy vain se mitä halusit…Käytänkö vielä aineita”, en yllättynyt että hän osasi lukea kysymyksen kasvoiltani. ”No käytätkö?” ”Sinä olet minun ainut addiktioni tätä nykyä”, hän suuteli kevyesti huuliani. Jos hän niin kerran väitti niin olin valmis uskomaan. Vastasin suudelmaan säälien rakastani hieman, kuinka vaikeaa hänen elämänsä mahtoikaan olla jos tunkeilevien fanien lisäksi hänen piti varoa valoa ja sitä mitä suuhunsa laittoi. Punastuin jälleen miettiessäni viimeistä.

Minä vietin laatuaikaa Anthonyn kainalossa syöden kiltisti alkupaloja joita hän syötti minulle. Se oli vain niin imartelevaa, että joku oli valmis näkemään näinkin paljon aikaansa toiselle. Juttelimme niitä näitä, tai lähinnä minä puhuin ja hän kuunteli kun selitin työstä kaupassa, äidistäni, toiveistani, kaikesta mitä mieleeni juolahti. Se ei tuntunut häiritsevän miestä ettei hän saanut suunvuoroa, päinvastoin. Hän ei edes yrittänyt keskeyttää vaan kuunteli kiinnostuneelta näyttäen, siemaillen luonnotonta viiniään.

Hän tunsi sen kutsuvan. Viekoittelevan tuoksullaan. Peto sisällä yritti herätä vaikka se oli saanut haluamansa edellisyönä. Hetkelläkin sitä ruokittiin. Silti se halusi vain yhden asian. Eikä hän saattanut ajatella mitä tapahtuisi jos peto saisi päättää. Se haukkui häntä rakastuneeksi.

Olin ajatellut ruveta kyselemään Anthonylta hänen elämästään, kuten vaikka siitä että mitä ihmettä hän sai niiltä naisilta mitä minä en voinut tarjota mutta pakottauduin nielemään kysymykseni sillä mies ehti ensin, ”Ruoka on katettu, tulehan”, hän nousi ja ojensi kätensä minulle. Minut johdateltiin lempeästi siihen isoon tilaan johon olin tutustunut ristiretkeni alussa. Suuren ikkunan eteen oli katettu pieni pöytä kahdelle, pulloon laitettuine kynttilöineen kaikkineen. Ja kalvo oli poistettu ikkunasta! ”Eikö tuo…” osoitin ikkunasta näkyvää laskevaa aurinkoa. ”Eikö tuo aiheuta?” Anthony naurahti hyväntahtoisesti, ”ilta-aurinko on kohtuullisen turvallista. Varsinkin kun aurinko on likimain laskenut jo…Annoin ohjeet kalvon poistamisesta, että sinä voisit ihailla maisemia esteettä.” Jälleen hän teki eleen jonka olisin sijoittanut ennemmin jonkun keikarin repertuaariin kuin rokkitähdelle, viittasi minut istumaan pöytään ja veti tuolinkin minulle esiin. Olin häkeltynyt aivan kaikesta huomiosta, enkä vähiten siitä kuinka mies oli poistattanut omalle terveydelleen tärkeän kalvon ihan vain jotta minulla olisi paremmat näköalat. En voinut kuin suikata nopean suukon hänen poskelleen ja istua alas odottamaan mitä muuta alkavalla illalla oli tarjota.

”Kuka tämän kattoi?” Pöytää ei ollut näkynyt kun olin tullut asuntoon ja Anthony taas oli ollut minun silmieni edessä koko ajan. ”Mary, Key Fobin poikien kanaemo. Hän pitää meidät kurissa ja nuhteessa ja ennen kaikkea ruuissa ja puhtaissa vaatteissa…En tiedä mitä ihmettä tekisin ilman Marya...Sieltä hän saapuukin!” Käännyin tuolillani katsomaan ja näin aavistuksen pyylevän nauravaisen näköisen naisen. Tummat hiukset olivat tyylikkäällä polkkakampauksella ja ulkoasu oli muutenkin huoliteltu tosin pienet merkit viittasivat siihen , että nainen tosiaan oli ollut keittiössä. Kummassakin kädessä hän tasapainotteli lautasta, joka oli peitetty kuvulla. ”Eh, tietääkö hän..?” kuiskasin ja tein epämääräisen eleen kuin kuvatakseni koko tilannetta. Anthonyn ei tarvinnut vastata kun Mary tuli vastanneeksi kysymykseeni ”Terve vain, sinunko vuoksesi meidän Anthonymme on itkenyt silmiään päästään yöt läpeensä?” ”Kaipa se olen minä…kai” vilkaisin Anthonyyn apua hakien, tämä vain istui rauhallisena paikoillaan lievä huvittuneisuuden pilke silmissään. ”Älä huoli, en minä teidän salaisuuksianne minnekään levitä. On se vain niin kiva nähdä mies-raukka onnellisena kerrankin…” puhuessaan nainen tarjoili kummankin eteen kuvulla peitetyn annoksen ja kiskaisi sitten kuvut pois palaten keittiöön.

Ateria oli yltäkylläinen, härän filee lisukkeineen, juuresraastetta, vesikrassia ja uunissa kypsennettyä kesäkurpitsaa. Huomasin ettei Anthonyn lautaselle oltu aseteltu juureksia, ehkäpä nekin olivat aineksia joita hän ei kyennyt enää syömään. Ainakaan raakana.  
Jutustelimme tyhjien lautastemme ylitse, hän kertoi bändikavereistaan ja Mary ilmestyi tyhjentämään pöydän kadoten sen jälkeen taas taustalle.  
”…Liam taas, noh hän on omituinen kaveri. Nähtävästi tällä hetkellä hän opettaa musiikkia jossain itärannikon lukiossa. Ei sitä sitten tiedä jos lukiolaiset häntä kiinnostavat vai mitä hän siellä tekee mutta Sleek ei kyllä korvaa häntä..” Mary ilmestyi jälleen, tällä kertaa ulkovaatteet päällään, ”pitäkää pojat hauskaa ja olkaa kiltisti. Anthony, sanoit että olet löytänyt lisää Jaemerta-kronikoita jostain?” ”Aivan, kiitos muistutuksesta.” Komea seuralaiseni nousi pöydästä hymyillen pahoittelevasti, hän kävi yhdessä lukituista huoneista ja palasi kolmen kirjan kanssa. ”Olehan hyvä, tämä on vähintä mitä voin tehdä kiitokseksi tämän illan tarjoiluista”. Mary sujautti kirjat laukkuunsa, vilkutti ja lähti asunnosta.   
”Mistä kirjoista te oikein puhuitte?” Jaemerta kuulosti tutulta mutta en oikein osannut muodostaa siitä selkeämpää havaintoa. ”Ah, Jaemerta-kronikat. Sen ulkomaalaisen kirjailijan fantasiasarja jostain keisarikunnasta ja naapurivaltakunnista. Mary on sarjan vannoutunut fani vaikken itse ymmärrä mitä nuori nainen näkee miekka ja magia-kirjallisuudessa..” Anthony kohautti harteitaan. Mutta nyt muistinkin miksi se oli niin tutulta kuulostanut, olin lukenut jokunen aika sitten lehdestä, että Hollywoodissa suunniteltiin elokuvan tekemistä kirjasarjasta. Mary odotti varmasti sitä elokuvaa.

Nousin itsekin ylös ja halasin Anthonya takaapäin tämän viritellessä stereoita päälle. Saatuaan niistä soimaan kevyttä musiikkia hän kääntyi halatakseen minua. ”Tanssitaanko?” ”Vain jos sinä viet, minä en osaa tanssiakaan” ”Höpönlöpön, katselin kyllä sinua ja sitä tyttöä yökerholla, osaat sinä tanssia”, tyytyväisyydestä kehräten laskin pääni hänen olkaansa vasten ja annoin mennä. Ei se koskaan mihinkään kilpatanssiin olisi soveltunut, liikuimme vain toistemme ja musiikin tahtiin mutta nautin läheisyydestä sekä intiimistä tunnelmasta. Olimme vain me, emme ulkomaailmalle esittämiämme rooleja.

En tiedä kuinka pitkään tanssimme, se oli leppeä ikuisuus. Sellainen mitä muistelisi vielä joskus vanhanakin. Olimme päätyneet istumaan takaisin valkoiselle nahkadivaanille, sivupöydälle oli aseteltu viipaloituja hedelmiä, kermavaahtoa sekä suklaakastiketta. Eittämättä jälkiruokamme, naureskelimme miettiessämme mitä Mary oli ajatellut meidän tekevän. Anthony puisteli päätään nauraen, ”Hänellä taisi olla jokin visio asiasta…”  
Kaivauduin uudelleen Anthonyn kainaloon, aioin tehdä siitä majapaikkani loppupäiväksi. Nostin jalkani divaanille ja valitsin mansikan jonka kastoin suklaaseen. Päätin sen olevan minun vuoroni osittaa huomiota, syötin marjan seuralaiselleni. Hajamielisesti pistin merkille Anthonyn normaalia aavistuksen pidemmän ja terävämmän näköiset kulmahampaat. Osa suklaasta tipahti hänen huulilleen ja nuolaisin sen pois. Oli etuoikeus saada suudella noita huulia uudestaan ja uudestaan jos halusin, sanoinkuvaamatonta.  
Ei se nyt ollut väärin ollut käyttäytyä kuin umpirakastunut teini vaikken teini ollutkaan. Jos minä olin Anthonyn addiktio niin hänen läsnäolonsa oli minun huumeeni. Hajamielisesti aloitimme katsomaan Top Gunia mutta ainakin minun mielenkiintoni oli kohdistunut täysin vaihtamiimme hedelmänmakuisiin suudelmiin. Muistan kuinka junnunpana olin naureskellut tuoreille pareille jotka eivät tuntuneet saavan toisistaan tarpeeksi, pidin heitä silloin noloimpana juttuna sitten Jane Fondan jumppavideoiden ja olin päättänyt etten koskaan itse tekisi niin…No puolustuksekseni oli sanottava etten ollut tuntenut Anthonya silloin. Nyt olin täysin ok sen kanssa ettei toisesta voinut saada tarpeeksi. Sanotaanko että minulla oli omakohtaista kokemusta.

Elokuva oli loppumassa ja Tom Cruise voitti itselleen naisensa. Minun ja Anthonyn maailmassa oli koittanut ilta, tai ehkä oli parempi sanoa yön olevan laskeutumassa. En tiennyt mitä hän oli suunnitellut vai oliko suunnitellut mitään. Itse oli täysin tyytyväinen käpertyneenä jumaloimani miehen kainaloon vatsa täynnä ja mieli iloisesti hiprakassa. ”Sanohan…Kuinka moni ystävistäsi tietää, että… öh harrastat vispiläkauppaa oman sukupuolesi kanssa? Ajattelin vain kun Mary…” ”Itse asiassa…En ollut kertonut Marylle mitään, hän arvasi kaiken itse, mokoma ajatustenlukija…Hänellä vain tuntuu olevan ylimaallisen tarkka vaisto mitä tämmöisiin tulee…Toisaalta vaati pokkaa vihjata noin selvästi, että minä olisin homoseksuaali ja sinä enemmän kuin satunnainen vierailija…”  
Täytyi myöntää ettei mikään Anthonyn olemuksessa viitannut siihen, että hän makasi myös miesten kanssa. ”Ei se mitään, en koe olevani hirveän loukattu siitä, että minua väitetään maailman seksikkäimmän elossa olevan miehen” Ööh poikaystäväksi? Lemmityksi? Puolisoksi? Pariksi? ”Rakkaaksi” Anthony täydensi ennen minua.   
Henkäisin syvään kuullessani hänen sanovan sen, oli ihan eri asia kutsua toista omassa mielessään rakkaaksi ja kuvitella hänen kutsuvan itseäsi siten kuin kuulla se oikeasti. Sydämeni hakkasi pukkilaukan tahtiin ja kuiskasin hiljaa sanat jotka tiesin todeksi. ”Rakastan sinua…” En tiedä kuuliko hän mutta kuin vastaukseksi tunsin tiukemman rutistuksen.   
”Mutta mitä alkuperäiseen kysymykseesi…En ole itse kenellekään kertonut, toisaalta Jim törmäsi kerran huoneeseen missä sanotaanko en harrastanut ihan heteroseksiä…Mutta se oli silloin ja selitettiin huumeiden ja ryyppäämisen piikkiin…” Anthonyn vastaus sai minut vain miettimään kuinka monta miestä hänellä oli ollut ennen minua…  
Istuimme mukavan hiljaisuuden vallitessa kunnes Anthony kysyi vuorostaan jotain todella puun takaa. ”Uskotko vampyyreihin? Ihmissusiin ja sen sellaisiin?” ”Enpä juuri, tai no” kohautin olkiani ”ehkä joskus pimeällä keskiajalla niitä oli mutta nyt niitä ei ole olemassa.” Oikeasti uskoin niihin vähän enemmän kuin mitä myönsin. Taaskaan en saanut selvää hänen ilmeestään kun kurkistin turvapaikastani. ”Entä sinä? Mihin sinä uskot…Siis noista, en minä teologiasta huutele…”   
Koska silloin palaisin oman pienen kriisini ääreen. Sen saattoi helpoiten koota kolmesta elementistä.   
1\. Juutalaisten mielestä miehen ei tullut maata toisen miehen kanssa kuten naisen.  
2\. Minä olin juutalainen.  
3\. Anthony.  
Parempi oli vain työntää asia pois mielestäni ja palata Anthonyn kuuntelemiseen, yhteen lempiharrasteistani.

”Minä nyt olen nähnyt kaikenlaista hyvää ja pahaa. Niinkin suurta pahuutta ettei se ole voinut olla vain ihmisestä lähtöisin. Eli kyllä, uskon jossain määrin vampyyreihin, ihmissusiin ja sen semmoisiin. En Hollywoodin luomiin satukirjan kuviin vaan oikeisiin hirviöihin.”  
Yllättävää, olin jotenkin pitänyt Anthonya miehenä joka kulki molemmat jalat tukevasti maan pinnalla mutta hänestähän kuoriutui uusia kerroksia kuin sipulista. Mitä minä sitäkin ihmettelin, enhän minä ollut tuntenut miestä kuin muutaman päivän ja niidenkään aikana ei suuremmin oltu istuttu alas jutustelemaan. Pahuksen perkele! Pakottauduin olemaan punastumatta kun muistelin viime päiviä, voimakkaita käsivarsia ympärilläni, ahnasta suuta liikkumassa minun vartalollani…Ja taas sitä mentiin, tunsin poskieni helottavan. Mottasin Anthonya kevyesti kylkeen vaikka eihän se kai teoriassa hänen syynsä ollut jos minun mielikuvitukseni laukkasi. ”Mistä hyvästä tuo oli?” ”No kun...äh…ei mistään” Anthony katsoi minua kulmat ylhäällä näyttäen lievästi huvittuneelta, puisteli sitten päätään ”En ymmärrä sinua enkä varmaan tule ymmärtämäänkään...Mutta ei se haittaa sitten pätkän vertaa”. ”On ihanaa miten olet valmis elämään”, mielessäni lisäsin ’ainakin jonkin aikaa’ sillä minun oli oltava realistinen vaikken olisi tahtonut. ”tiedostaen ettei minua ole helppo ymmärtää”, sivelin sormenpäilläni hänen veistoksellisia piirteitään ”mutta olen suopealla päällä ja paljastan salaisuuksiani muille kuolevaisille” oli pakko laskea tyhmää leikkiä sillä noh, mottailun syykin oli tyhmä. ”Ansaitset tuon äskeisen, pistät minut punastelemaan kun olet tuollainen saamarin seksiä tihkuva retale niin ei ole helppoa kun mielessä pyörii muutama viime päivä tapahtumineen…” koitin kuulostaa närkästyneeltä, en itsekkään uskonut siinä onnistuneeni. Anthony oli vastaamassa minulle jotain, näin sen pilkkeestä silmissä mutta yhtäkkiä hän suoristi ryhtinsä ja muuttui äärimmäisen keskittyneen näköiseksi.

Sanomattakin selvää, että säikähdin Anthonyn hypähtäessä sillä tavoin täydellisen rennosta jännittyneeseen. ”Mi-mikä tuli?” ”Shh..” Suljin suuni ja katsoin kuinka hän nousi kissamaisen sulavasti sohvalta päästämättä ääntäkään. Sitten kuulin itse pienen tömähdyksen asunnosta, oliko Mary tullut syystä toisesta takaisin? Vai oliko asunnossa murtovaras? Tai joku stalkkeri? Katsoin huolestuneena Anthonyyn mutta tämä oli jo oviaukolla matkalla seuraavaan huoneeseen. ”Ole varovainen” kuiskasin hiljaa. Vaikka olihan hän ainakin ulkoisesti hyvässä kunnossa mutta tuskin Vuoden Kuumimmalla Sixpackilla oli mitään mahdollisuuksia ammattirikollista vastaan.

Istuin hiljaa paikoillani purien nyrkkiäni etten vain päästäisi ääntäkään. Kuului tukahtuneita äännähdyksiä ja jotain meni rikki. Huolestuin entistä enemmän ja rupesin katseellani etsimään puhelinta. Poliisit saisivat hoidella tilanteen jos sieltä kuuluisi vielä jotain…

Ennen kuin löysin puhelimen Anthony palasi takaisin, hän tuntui pyyhkäisevän suupieltään ennen kuin riensin hänen luokseen. ”Mikä se oli? Kuulin ääniä…Olin huolissani..” Puhuessani tajusin kuinka tyhmältä kuulostin, mies oli ollut poissa ehkä viisitoista minuuttia ja minä hypin pitkin seiniä. Kuitenkin jokin vaisto sanoi, että Anthonysta kannatti olla huolissaan. ”Mary oli ilmeisesti jättänyt keittiön ikkunan auki ja naapurin kissa oli päässyt sisälle riehumaan, pudotti astioita ja leivänpaahtimen..” Olin siis ollut turhaan hiljaa ja huolissani ”Ei huolia sitten?” ”Eipä juuri” Hän oli istuutumassa mutta puhelin rupesi soimaan, tyypillistä tuuriani. Tämän illan kuhertelut taisivat olla tässä pistin pettyneenä merkille sillä vaikkei puhelinta olisi ollut niin keittiössä palatessaan mies oli ollut keskittynyt johonkin tuntemattomaan.

Nousin sohvalta ja venyttelin, niin mukavaa kuin hänen kainalossaan olikin ollut mutta ergonomialla ei ollut asian kanssa mitään tekemistä. Kuulin luuston naksahtelevan ja haukottelin, oli tullut myöhä huomaamattani. Mitenköhän, olinkohan jäämässä yöksi tänne vai menossa kotiin?

Pohdiskelin tätä kysymystä kun Anthony palasi puhelimen ääreltä, ”Séan…Sleek soitti, hänellä on jokin hätä ja pyysi minua apuun. Minusta tuntuu, että minun on mentävä katsomaan onko kaikki ok. En tiedä mihin aikaan palaan mutta voit jäädä tänne nukkumaan”, äänestä kuuli Anthonyn olevan huolissaan. ”Selvä homma” tartuin häntä kädestä ja puristin hellästi. ”Mene sinä pitämään huolta laumastasi niin minä etsin itselleni mukavan sopen täältä”, Anthony suukotti otsaani ”Nähdään kohta, hyvää yötä ja älä koita avata lukittuja asioita mutta muuten ole kuin kotonasi” ja hän lähti. Nappasi takin ja saappaat mennessään.

Päätin hyötyä täysin kehotuksesta ’ole kuin kotonasi’, harvoin sitä sai olla näin hienostokämpässä noilla ohjeilla. Jatkoin tutkimuksiani asunnossa ja ennen pitkään löysin itseni makaamasta kylpyammeessa. Olin tutkinut jokaisen putelin mitä kylpyhuoneessa ja tullut siihen tulokseen ettei Anthonyn tuoksu ollut näistä peräisin joten looginen johtopäätös oli ruveta kylpemään. Lilluttuani tarpeeksi pitkään lämpimän veden syleilyssä nousin ylös ja kuivasin itseni ylellisen kuohkeaan valkoiseen pyyhkeeseen. Kampasin hiukseni peilin edessä miettien pitäisikö minun kasvattaa hiuksiani vai leikata, olin saavuttanut sen tuskaisen välivaiheen missä hiukset olivat liian lyhyet saadakseni niitä kiinni ja liian pitkät roikkuakseen poissa silmiltä. Asialle ei mahtanut mitään ainakaan nyt, puin ylleni vierashuoneen kaapista löytämäni pyjamasetin. En ollut kehdannut vielä viedä Anthonyn vaatekaapista yövaatteita vaikka olin löytänyt vaatekaapin ja eksynyt sen sisään.   
Kaappi ja kaappi, oma huoneensa minne olin saattanut kävellä sisään. Täynnä paitoja, kenkiä, housuja, takkeja, huiveja…Vaatteita ja asusteita järjesteltynä tarkasti naulapuille ja hyllyille. Juuri tuo tarkka järjestelmällisyys mikä komerossa vallitsi esti minua ottamasta sieltä pyjamaa. Oli tuntunut jotenkin väärältä edes harkita järjestyksen sotkemista viemällä sieltä yhtään mitään.  
Joten olin tyytynyt vierashuoneen vaatekaappiin. Siellä oli ollut valikoima mustia vaatteita, niin miehille kuin naisille sekä päivä että yövaatteita. Olin ollut närkästynyt nähdessäni osan naisvieraille, toivottavasti naisvieraille, varatuista vaatteista. Kuin olisi katsellut Victoria’s Secretin uutta mallistoa, aioin niin puhua aiheesta Anthonylle.

Tassuttelin lainapyjamassa pitkin asuntoa, muistelin nähneeni kirjahyllyn ja ajattelin etsiä jonkun kirjan johon uppoutua ennen nukkumaan menemistä. En nimittäin uskonut näkeväni Anthonya ennen aamua.

Kesken lueskelun minusta alkoi tuntua kuin asunnossa olisi ollut joku muu. Nousin vierashuoneen sängyltä ja huhuilin Anthonya, kuka muukaan olisi ilmestynyt tähän aikaan hänen asuntoonsa? Kukaan ei vastannut mutta tunne siitä, että en ollut yksin vahvistui. Tuntui kuin se jokin toinen pidättelisi henkeään ettei paljastuisi. Sytyttelin valoja mutta missään ei näkynyt ketään, tunnekin katosi. Ehkä olin vain ollut paranoidi, yksin vieraassa asunnossa ja sitä rataa.  
Päätin etten mainitsisi tästä mitään Anthonylle, pitäisi minua vaan hermoheikkona.

Aamulla heräsin myöhään, kesti hetken ennen kuin muistin missä olin. Anthonyn asunnolla. Nousin ylös sängystä ja huomasin yöpöydällä kirjelapun, se oli osoitettu minulle. Käsiala oli vanhahtavan näköistä, kiekuraista ja silti selvää luettavaksi. Paperi tuoksui ihan Anthonylta, avasin taitteet. ”Rakastettu, kävin aamulla kotona mutta nukuit niin sikeästi etten kehdannut herättää. Jouduin lähtemään töihin, usko tai älä. Teemme jonkin hyväntekeväisyyskiertueen jossain nälkärajan toisella puolella. Kuulin tästä Sleekiltä yöllä, koko lössi palaa muutaman päivän kuluttua takaisin valtoihin. Kellään ei ole vielä havaintoja hotellin puhelinnumerosta, muuten kirjoittaisin sen tähän…mutta soitan sinulle heti kun pystyn.” Allekirjoituksena oli jotain tippaleipääkin kiemuraisempaa. Istuuduin sängylle, mokomat kolmannen maailman säälittävät…Tiesin kuulostavani idiootilta, ei miestä voinut syyttää siitä, että teki töitään. Enkä voinut syyttää oikeastaan ulkovaltalaisiakaan.

Tassuttelin keittiöön etsimään aamiaistarpeita koittaen olla närkästymättä siitä, että Anthony oli taas livahtanut teille tuntemattomille. Eihän mies suinkaan ollut livahtanut.  
Jääkaapista etiketittömien metallitölkkien seasta löytyi appelsiinimehua ja hilloa. Pöydän leipälaatikossa oli muutaman päivän päästä vanhenevaa paahtoleipää jota tungin paahtimeen. Maistoin kuivan paahtoleivän vielä suussani avatessani kotioven ja rojahtaessani nojatuoliin. Koulukin jatkuisi muutaman päivän päästä ja sotkisi omalta osaltaan ajankäyttöä. Todellisuus iski aina jostain vasten kasvoja.

Puhelin soi iltasella, ryntäsin vastaamaan siihen kuullakseni Anthonyn äänen. En pettynyt, linjan toisessa päässä tervehti tumma ääni jota olin taas tajuamattani odottanut. ”Arvaa missä olen?”, äänestä kuulin hänen hymyilevän viistosti, tavalla jota pidin vastustamattomana. ”Meksikossa? Hotellilla..?” arvelin astuneeni juuri ansaan mutta haittasiko se? ”Hotellilla, kyllä, alastomana kylpyammeessa…” Ansa laukesi, rupesin nimittäin ajattelemaan tuota täydellistä kehoa hotellin ammeessa, veden syleilyssä. ”..” ”Saippuoin itseäni täällä yksikseni…”, Purin huultani, näin kaiken sieluni silmin. Saippuoidun pesusienen kulkemassa pitkin vahvoja lihaksia, rintakehältä vatsalihasten ylitse ja alemmas…Asiaa ei auttanut, että Anthony kuvaili missä sieni kulki, miltä se tuntui.…”Senkin mieshirviö” henkäisin tuntiessani kuinka farkkujeni etumus rupesi pullottamaan. Luurista kuului käheää naurua joka ei auttanut asiaa, ei yhtään. ”…Seuraavaksi saippuoin käteni voidakseni pestä alempaa…” Saatoin inahtaa sillä Anthony naurahti uudelleen kuin kehottaen, että auttaisin itseäni. En voinut kuin avata housujeni napit ja livauttaa boksereitani hieman alemmas. ”Vihaan sinua…” mutta äänensävyni oli niin ristiriidassa noiden kahden sanan kanssa, suorastaan kerjäsin lisää. ”Asetan saippuoidun kämmeneni ympärilleni ja liu’utan eteenpäin”, minun oli pakko istuutua keittiön työtasolle jalkojeni uhatessa pettää alta miehen jatkaessa yksityiskohtaista selostustaan. Omaa tilaani helpottaakseni en voinut kuin yrittää omalla kädelläni matkia sitä miltä tuntui kun Antohony krhm huolehti minusta…mutta se ei tuntunut likipitäenkään samalta. En liidellyt kaukaisissa sfääreissä oman käteni avulla mutta tiesin olevani matkalla helpotukseen, puhelimesta kuului hienoista huohotusta enkä voinut ruveta spekuloimaan sitä mitä siellä tapahtui, kuumassa kylvyssä…Saippuoitu lihaksikas keho…Suljin silmäni nähdäkseni paremmin sen mitä mielikuvitukseni ja Anthonyn ääni loihtivat esille. Puristin vähän kovempaa ja liikutin kättäni lujempaa. Voihkaisin tullessani helpotuksesta, paine minkä pelkät hänen sanansa olivat aiheuttaneet purkautui pois. Valuin lattialle istumaan kun kuulin Anthonyn taas puhuvan ”Kiitos”, ihmettelin syvästi. Mistä hyvästä hän kiitti minua? ”..Ole hyvä?”, pehmeä naurahdus ja ”selitän sen sinulle joskus myöhemmin, rakas…Mutta nyt , hyvää yötä, on kilttien poikien nukkumaanmenoaika” ”Ja tuhmat sedät jatkavat rellestämistä vai?” ”Tuhmat sedät ottavat unilääkkeen ja piiloutuvat peittojen alle” ”Hyvää yötä”. Suljin puhelimen ja kurotin pöydältä talouspaperin siivotakseni jäljet. Sitten kuulin sen, nahkavaatteiden narahduksen. Pomppasin lattialta säikähtäneenä housut nilkoissa. Lerssin olin sentään tunkenut takaisin alushousuihin. Pälyilin ympärilleni kuin kauris auton ajovaloissa, tiesin olevani asunnossa yksin mutta silti, mikä ihme sitten oli aiheuttanut nahkannarahduksen?   
”Olette kyllä suloisia, teinikyyhkyläiset parhaimmillaan”, valehtelematta sanoen hyppäsin metrin ilmaan. Kysynyt ääni oli tuntematon enkä osannut sanoa kuuluiko se miehelle vai naiselle. Kuin Prince tai Annie Lennox, käheä se kuitenkin oli ja kiusoitteleva. ”Kuka siellä?!” vedin housujani jalkaan, oli parempi kohdata maailma pukeissa kuin kompastuen farkkuihinsa.   
”Voi älä turhaan ole noin kaino, näin jo kaiken”, tuntematon väijyjä nauroi ja minä nolostuin enemmän kuin ikinä. Onneksi en ollut sytyttänyt keittiön valoja mutta epäilin silti naamani hohtavan majakan tavoin helakan punaisena pimeänkin läpi. Puin kuitenkin ja napsautin valokatkaisijaa. Mitään ei tapahtunut. Tunsin jonkun kulkevan viereltäni ja hipaisevan käsivarttani, ihokarvani nousivat pystyyn ja häpeäkseni minun oli tunnustettava itselleni ettei se johtunut vain yllättävästä kosketuksesta. ”Et tainnut huomata, vein hehkulampun sillä enhän nyt halunnut pilata yllätystä heti…”, kuulin pienen naksahduksen ja pian keittiö kylpi valossa. Käännyin ympäri nähdäkseni kuka ihme minua oikein vaani.

Tuntemattomasta ei osannut ulkonäöltäkään sanoa oliko kyseessä mies vai nainen. Vieras oli minun korkuiseni raskaiden nahkasaappaiden kanssa, muutenkin hän oli pukeutunut mustaan nahkaan ja kantoi lanteillaan pistoolikoteloita. Sen näin sillä tuntematon oli jättänyt pitkän takkinsa auki. ”Eh…eh…” olin sanaton niin häpeästäni, kauhusta kuin vain tilanteen yllättävyydestä. ”Kuka olen? Mitä teen? Ja miksi? Ensinnäkin, en ole sinun huolenaiheesi mutta hyvien tapojen mukaisesti esittäydyn nimellä jolla saatat kutsua minua. Olen Rain. Mitäkö teen? Sekään ei vaikuta sinuun juurikaan mutta se ei lohduta vastauksena, sanotaan, että Anthony on asiakkaani tai potilaani tai keissini. Miten tilannetta haluaakaan kuvata ja ajattelin tulla vain varottamaan ettei mies ole terveellisintä seuraa. Miksi? Kuuluu tavallaan toimenkuvaan, jota en kerro, mutta olet ehkä huomannut rokkitähtemme olevan hieman erikoinen ja omaavan salaisuuksia.” ”Jokaisella meistä on salaisuuksia…” ”Kyllä kyllä, mutta tiedän, että kävit aamulla hänen keittiössään. Oliko keittiössä ikkunaa josta naapurin kissa olisi voinut kavuta sisälle?”  
Ennen kuin ehdin mitään vastata niin Rain oli hypännyt keittiön ikkunasta pihalle, ryntäsin katsomaan erään sillä kolmannesta kerroksesta asvalttiin hyppääminen ei ollut mikään kevyt temppu. Ulkona ei ollut jälkeäkään.

Keittiön ikkuna? Mitä ihmettä. Olin niin aamu-unista sorttia, että Anthonyn keittiössä olisi voinut olla cancan-tanssijoita enkä olisi huomannut mitään. Mutta en kyllä saattanut kuvitella mitään syytä sille, että Anthony olisi valehdellut jostain kattilan tiputtamisesta tai toisaalta en keksinyt syytä miksi tuo joku Rain rupeaisi kyselemään jostain ikkunasta, oli Anthony hänen pomonsa tai potilaansa. Päätin olla vaivaamatta päätäni keittiönikkunoilla ja yritin olla vaivaamatta päätäni myös sillä ,että joku täysin vieras henkilö oli nähnyt kun harrastin omaa kivaa kömpelösti puhelimessa. Oliko minun vikani jos en ollut seksilinjojen vakiokäyttäjä? En voinut väittää ettenkö olisi aina silloin tällöin veistellyt, myönnettävä oli myös että kerrat olivat olleet tiheimmillään sen jälkeen kun olin tavannut Anthonyn ja ennen kuin olin tavannut hänet uudelleen. En kyllä tiennyt oliko se asia jonka olisin kehdannut myöntää ääneen edes umpitunnelissa mutta toisaalta, oltiinhan minut yllätetty jo, ei kädet punaisina, vaan kädet munaisina. Toivottavasti en tulisi törmäämään tähän Rainiin ikinä. Ikinä ikinä ikinä.  
Ikinä.

Sytytin kaikki valot asuntoon, kyllä siinä kuka tahansa rupeaisi pelkäämään jos ikkunoista ravasi ties mitä psyykepotilaita. Olin tullut vakuuttuneeksi siitä, että Rain oli joku niistä Key Fobin häiriintyneistä stalkkerifaneista. Vain joku psyykeltään hauras lähtisi kiipeilemään muiden asuntoihin kysymään ikkunoista. Rupesin kehittämään teoriaani tämän pohjalta, Rain oli varmasti nähnyt kun olin mennyt Anthonyn talolle, ehkä jonkun utuisen kuvajaisen ikkunakalvojen läpi ja oli sitten lähtenyt minun perääni haluten säikyttää tai jotain minut Anthonyn läheltä. Huomasihan sen jo väitteiden absurdiudesta, jos kerran Anthonyn ja Rainin välillä nyt olisi ollut jokin potilas-, asiakas- tai lakisuhde niin miksi helvetissä Rain oli tullut minun asuntooni pukeutuneena kuin elokuvien vampyyrinmetsästäjä. Ihan kako tapaus.

Sai sitten nähdä mitä nukkumisesta tulisi tänä yönä, oloni oli ollut mukavan raukea lirkutellessani viimeisiä sanoja puhelimeen mutta sydänkohtauksen saaminen ja häpeään kuoleminen eivät edesauttaneet uneliaisuuden pysymistä. Kääriydyin suihkun kautta peiton alle ja tungin pääni tyynyjen alle kuin mikäkin strutsi. Yllätyksekseni nukahdin ja näin unia Anthonysta, mukavia unia.

En törmännyt mihinkään outoon tai omituiseen, edes Rainia ei näkynyt tai kuulunut, (taivaan kiitos!) seuraavien parin päivän aikana. Se oli ihan hyvä vaan, koulusta oli kuulunut jälleen. Meidän pitäisi perustaa omia yrityksiä koko vuosikurssimme kansa ja saada ne toimimaan. Hurraa…Ei tosiaan. Pidin kyllä tehtävän antamasta haasteesta mutta minulla ei ollut paremmin ideaa siihen, että mikä minun yritykseni pitäisi olla. Toistaiseksi ei minulla ollut kokemusta kuin antiikkikaupasta ja siitäkin vain vähän, mietin vaihtoehtoa että ”yritykseni” tulisi olemaan jonkinlainen välitysfirma. Minulla oli suhteita antiikkikauppiaisiin, tiesin myös jälleenmyyjiä. Lisäksi voisin matkustella vapaasti pitkin kaupunkeja…tai maita, vaikka sattumalta samoilla paikkakunnilla kuin Key Fob keikkailisi….

  
//Paska taukoaa tähän, kiitä vain pirun valtion rautateitä. Prkl. Jatkosta kuulee kun siitä kuulee mutta senkin ylioppilas.//

Ehkä oli ihan hyvä, että Anthony oli poissa maisemista. Saatoin keskittyä huomattavasti helpommin yrityksen perustamiseen kun paikalla ei ollut sitä ainutta asiaa joka kiinnosti minua enemmän kuin kauppaopinnot.

Tapasin Mortyn hänen liikkeessään ja esittelin ideani, suunnittelin setäni kanssa miten koko yritelmä oli parasta saattaa käytäntöön. Yllättäen hän paasasi minulle riskeistä ja siitä, että olinko nyt miettinyt loppuun asti. Vakuutellessani häntä vakuuttelin samalla itseäni ideani toimivuudesta, kyllä se toimisi. Jossei muuten niin laittaisin sen toimimaan!

Päätin olla kertomatta Anthonylle mitään suunnitelmastani, ehkä halusin nähdä hänen reaktionsa jos vain pamahtaisin yllättäen esiin jossain Kentuckyssa nyt kun olimme...pari? Rakastavaiset? Mitä me olimme? En itsekkään halunnut kaduilla huudeltavan kuka pani ja kenen perseeseen mutta jonkinlainen virallisempi sitoumus olisi ollut ihan mukava. En tiennyt olevani näin ripustautuva, vai ehkä se olikin Anthonyn elämäntapa mikä sai minut haluamaan merkin hänen kuulumisestaan kokonaan minulle…Sen tiesin, että minä olin se säälittävä joka oli täysin hänen vallassaan.

Morty huomasi ajatuksieni lähteneen omille teilleen mutta kuvitteli minun vajonneen miettimään yksityisyrittäjyyden ongelmia. ”Kuules poikaseni, tehdään niin että sinä menet kotiisi ja mietit siellä kaiken loppuun asti. Viikon päästä olen etsinyt sinulle muutaman sisustussuunnittelijan jotka haluavat antiikkia, sen jälkeen olet omillasi” Hyväksyin Mortyn tarjouksen ilomielin, se oli reilumpi kuin moni meidän kurssiltamme tulisi saamaan.

Suorastaan hykertelin mennessäni takaisin kotiin, nyt vain tilaisin lähihuutokauppojen luettelot, etsisin muutaman hyvän tärpin ulkokunnista ja bada bum bada bim! Bisnes lähtisi käyntiin ja meikäläistä odottaisi oma elämä, saisin päättää ihan kaikesta itse. Eikä kukaan olisi minun ja Anthonyn välissä.

Pelkäsin itseäni, olin suunnitellut yhteistä tulevaisuutta ihmisen kanssa jota hädin tuskin tunsin ja joka oli tunnettu ailahtelevaisuudestaan. Mietin uudestaan hänen sanojaan siitäkin, käyttikö mies aineita. Oli huomattavasti helpompi kyseenalaistaa kun ajatukseni eivät sumentuneet Anthonyn läsnäolosta.

Todistetusti hän oli ollut kunnon narkki, selasin vanhoja lehtiä lävitse. Ne olivat ainoa keinoni saada mitään tietoa koko miehestä kun yhdessäolomme hetket eivät kattaneet kovinkaan mainittavia keskusteluja.   
Lehdissä oli useampaan otteeseen kirjoitettu kuinka tähti oli hakeutunut vieroitukseen, ohessa kuvia luurangonlaihasta miehestä jonka saattoi hyvinkin tunnistaa edelleen Anthonyksi. Ihmisluurangolla oli pälyilevät silmät syvällä tummissa silmäkuopissa ja hiukset valuivat hoitamattomana ryöppynä. Toisissa kuvissa roikkui anorektiselta näyttävä ihmishahmo poliisien välissä käsiraudoin. Tunsin aina palan kurkussani kun näin uuden kuvan tai luin jutun. Tiesin, että oli pakko olla ollut paskassa jamassa jos tavalliset ruoka-aineetkin olivat myrkkyä mutta, että noin huonossa kunnossa….  
Purin nyrkkiäni etten huutanut ääneen, mitä tuskaa poloinen kultani oli kokenut. Kokosin hetken itseäni, vaikka sydämeeni sattui jokaisen artikelin kohdalla, en voinut sen antaa sotkea päätäni.  
Nykyäänhän Anthony näytti huomattavasti paremmalta kuin tuo keskitysleiriuhri joka esiintyi lehtikuvissa mutta en saattanut unohtaa miltä hän oli näyttänyt keikalla. Ei yhtä pahalta todellakaan kuin lehtijuttujen aikaan mutta ei todellakaan väitteeltään siitä, että oli kuivilla…Halusin uskoa häneen ja siihen, että vain minä olin hänen addiktionsa mutta todellisuus…Se tupasi olemaan huora. Samoin, kuka hitto Rain oikein oli? Hänen diilerinsä? Diilerinsä, joka halusi tietää kuka pidätteli ykkösasiakasta?  
Ja ne ikkunat! Tajusin vasta nyt, keittiössä ei ollut ikkunaa. Minkä kanssa Anthony oli sitten tapellut silloin?

Kuinka paljon sitä löysikään huolestuttavia asioita heti kun en ollut Anthonyn vaikutuspiirissä, suljin lehdet. Olin tilannut ne arkistosta yhtenä nippuna antaen arkistonhoitajalle vain ohjeeksi ”Anthony Vold ja aineiden käyttö”, nipusta luiskahti muutama vanhempi paperi, toinen leike juorulehdestä 60-luvulta, toinen vain valokuva. Saatteeksi arkistonhoitaja oli kirjoittanut pienen kirjeen, ”Heissan, tiedän että pyyntösi koski vain selvästi Anthony Voldia ja huumeita käsitteleviä artikkeleja mutta kuvassa on mielisairaalapotilas vuodelta 1870. Huomattava yhdennäköisyys Domin kanssa, nauroin itseni tärviölle. Vanhempi lehti taas kertoo etelä-amerikkalaisesta mallista Antonio Vadezista, joka pakotettiin jonkin yksityisen säätiön klinikalle. Yhdennäköisyys ja nimi tärppäsivät tavallaan mutta ei liene tähän hakuun liittyvä tieto mitensäkään. Ystävällisesti, Doggie Proud”

Otin juorulehden artikkelin käteeni ja tarkastelin kuvaa, samanlainen keskitysleirivanki kuin miltä Anthonyni oli näyttänyt kuvissa. Tällä Vadezilla sen sijaan oli käsivarret näkyvissä ja täynnä jälkiä jotka kielivät neuloista ja viiltelystä. Kasvojen piirteet olivat epäselvät, eittämättä välimatkasta johtuen, mutta huulet olivat samankaltaiset, hiukset sen sijaan olivat kynitty epäsiististi lyhyiksi.   
Pieni yhdennäköisyys, nimikin samantyyppinen mutta eikö Anthonyn suku muutenkin ollut jostain latinalaisesta maasta? En viitsinyt edes lukea artikkelia vaan otin esiin mielisairaasta otetun kuvan. Haukoin henkeä, se oli Anthony! Pakkopaidassa ja hiukset täysin ajettuina, tuijottamassa kuvanottajaa kuin haastaen tämän tekemään yhdenkin virheaskeleen ja tulemaan lähemmäs. Mitä helvettiä!

Okei okei okei, nyt piti hidastaa. Miten muka mies voisi olla yli sata vuotias, no way. Edes paras plastiikkakirurgi ei tekisi kurpasta samanlaista jumalkuvaa kuin minun Anthonyni oli…Plastiikkakirurgi…Siinä sen sijaan saattoi olla perää, sehän itse asiassa selittäisi miksi nämä leikkeiden ihmiset näyttivät niin paljon Anthonylta. Kirurgithan käyttivät luomuksiinsa kaikkia piirteitä mitä näkivät leikkeissä tai muualla. Näinhän se oli.


End file.
